desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Deslivros:De volta ao sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo
categoria:!Deslivros Este livro narra as desventuras de Pedrinho ao voltar ao sítio do Pica-Pau amarelo, revelando todos os podres escondidos no universo infantil dos livros de Monteiro Lobato.Os acontecimentos aqui descritos podem ser demais para as pessoas mais sensíveis, ou que ainda acreditam no Brazil. Agradecimentos: Esse livro é dedicado a todas as criancinhas brancas do Brasil, e aos meus mestres Monteiro Lobato e Masami Kurumada. thumb|center|BRIGADÚ! Apoio Gostaríamos de agradecer a Nhac! Corporation! pelo apoio fornecido durante o processo de elaboração desse livro (a doação de 5 fardinhos do produto para alimentar o macaco de novela das sete que escreveu o texto). center|thumb|300px|TENDERLÍCIA! De volta ao sítio do Pica-Pau amarelo: O pedido urgente! thumb|300px|Pedrinho se olha no espelho e se desespera: Que tipo de monstro o espera por detrás da máscara? Acordo às 11 horas da manhã em meu fétido cubículo no Queens, cidade de Nova York, com o burburinho dos passantes invadindo sem consentimento as trevas do meu apartamento. Levanto e me dirijo a porta da geladeira, onde encontro uma caixa de leite coalhada e uma coisa que algum dia esteve morta e pronta para a digestão em um prato: no lugar havia apenas uma massa digna de uma sopa primordial, na iminência de criar pernas e sair correndo por aí. Sem um pingo de fome vou direto ao espelho do meu banheiro e encontro apenas vestígios de alguém que um dia foi um brilhante jornalista latino-americano, um dos primeiros a ganhar um pullitzer por suas corajosas matérias com denúncias aos macabros governos populistas sulamericanos que teimam em desrespeitar a magnitude dos avanços das democracias liberais. Faço a minha barba e caminho sem vontade para a luz do sol, como um nosferatu suicida e me embrenho em uma selva de negros e porto-riquenhos em um metrô razoavelmente limpo: Dou graças a Deus por Rudolph Giulianni e sua política de tolerância zero terem transformado essas bandas em um lugar pacífico, digno o suficiente para que figuras como Diogo Mainardi e Arnaldo Jabor possam caminhar sem maiores sobressaltos. Na pequena redação do Nononon, local onde trabalho por uma remuneração vil encontro Saul Goldstein, grande amigo que por uma infeliz coincidência me ofereceu esse trabalho em um encontro de negócios no Rio de Janeiro. Na época estava bem empregado e gozando a glória de ser um herói do mundo civilizado por ter desmascarado uma rede de prostituição encampada pelo caudilho venezuelano Hugo Chaves. Sonhava começar uma carreira brilhante na Big Apple, e o humilde começo na diário do simpático judeu seria pequeno, mas auspicioso. Somente não imaginava que a crise grassaria anos de conquistas liberais, levando meu modesto salário ao chão e me atirando na linha de indigência. Apesar das circunstâncias tinha grande respeito pelo velho Sal, considerando-o quase como um pai que sempre me fora ausente: - E aí seu judeuzinho safado! - Bom dia, Pete. (Detesto quando ele me chama de Pete: lembra a minha infância no interior paulista, quando meus pais me enviavam sem maiores motivos para a fazenda da minha avó. Faz me sentir um criança indefesa, de calças curtas e apenas com um bodoque na mão); - Sal, preciso falar contigo: Vou embora para o Brasil, a América não é para mim... - Não fala assim, Pete, você é jovem, branco e politicamente incorreto, têm um grande futuro pela frente. Se até o Woody Allen conseguiu, porque você não consegue? - Não dá mais, Sal. Se é para passar necessidade eu passo lá no Brasil, onde sou mais respeitado, tenho um nome e todas essas coisas. Sal baixa a cabeça desanimado. Já tivemos essa discussões algumas vezes, e ele sente que é impossível me segurar em Nova York. Dá um suspiro doído e me olha com aqueles olhos fatigados: - Bem, se é assim não tenho muita coisa a fazer. Só queria pedir uma coisa para essa sua cabecinha cheia de sonhos: Uma última matéria, em nome dos velhos tempos? (Sentia que aquilo ocorreria, cedo ou tarde. Esses velhos sentimentais sempre arrumam um jeito de transformar as partidas em eventos ainda mais complicados, e os jovens sempre concordam com suas insanidades;) - ... bem, não custa ouvir sua proposta. Lentamente caminhamos em direção a escrivaninha do velho Sal, sempre cheia de papéis e fotos. Uma chamava a atenção: uma garota de olhar selvagem e cabelos desgrenhados parecia querer devorar quem a via, em tons de sépia e com um indistinto fundo de lixão ou coisa parecida. - Recebi essa foto há algumas semanas no meu email. É uma denúncia de uma rede de prostituição infantil no Brasil. Parece que seu país não vai muito bem das pernas, Pete. (Com efeito: Como um país pode ir para frente com um presidente tão inepto? "this is the man"? make me laugh!) -Pete, acho que você já sabe o que eu quero: respondi para minha fonte que não tenho recursos para investigar a denúncia, mas acho que faz muito tempo que você não visita sua terra natal. Pegue essas passagens e faça os putos pagarem por seus pecados. Algumas vezes o silêncio é incômodo, em outros é quase um alívio e sinal de cumplicidade. Sabia que as palavras naquele momento seriam desnecessárias, por isso peguei os pequenos talões, coloquei-os no meu casaco e bati me retirada, não sem antes dar um sorriso de agradecimento ao velho judeu. Se um caso de prostituição me lançou ao limbo, outro me colocaria no zênite da notícia novamente. ... No táxi que tomei a caminho do aeroporto me dei conta de coisas que no momento de euforia me escaparam: Olhando as anotações do caso, percebi que o local de origem das denúncias partia da cidade paulista de Taubaté, na região que passei minha nebulosa infância. Aquilo fez gelar meu coração, a ponto de quase perder a consciência: Teria que mexer em feridas esquecidas, mas nunca cicatrizadas, retornando forçosamente a eventos e lugares que a todo custo tento apagar. Entretanto, não havia mais lugar na minha vida para dilemas existenciais. Era homem feito e faria o que fosse preciso. Além do mais, o avião com destino ao Brasil já levantava voo, com meu corpo estático amarrado a uma poltrona por um cinto de segurança. De volta o sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo: Começa o Despertar Maligno! Resumo do capítulo anterior: Grande jornalista latino-americano volta a seu país de origem para investigar tenebrosa rede de prostituição. Para isso deverá remexer suas memórias mais íntimas e angustiantes. Chegando ao Brasil me encontro com meu grande amigo José Serra, que muito atenciosamente encontrou uma brecha em sua atarefada agenda de estadista para me receber. Fico realmente surpreso como um workahollick tão dedicado a sua tarefa de manter um estado gigantesco como São Paulo funcionando pôde deixar seus afazeres para conversar com um velho amigo. Disse que me sentia constrangido em fazê-lo perder tempo, mas logo seu sorriso afetuoso quebrou o gelo e em poucos minutos já trocávamos nossas experiências, relatando os acontecimentos ocorridos nesses anos de minha ausência. Fiquei sabendo da sua árdua tarefa em combater o fumo no estado, e com seus olhos brilhantes e sonhadores, sua postura inquebrantável, tive a certeza de estar diante de um estadista digno de um Ronald Reagan, um Dom Pedro segundo. Um episódio me tocou de maneira extraordinária: Passeávamos pelas aprazíveis alamedas do bairro do Bexiga, reduto ítalo-brasileiro onde se criou, quando de súbito nos deparamos com um mendigo andrajoso, desses que somente o Brasil tem. Suas faces encarnadas indicavam a passagem de oito anos de governo Lula pelo país: - Me dá uma esmolinha, Serra. Te vi andando de calças curtas nessa rua, jogando bafo e brincando de médico com a garotada. Com seu olhar quente e magnânimo, Serra abraçou o mendigo e sussurrou ternamente em seu ouvido, como um filho daquele farrapo: -Bem que eu gostaria, meu caro. Só não quero que com isso eu tire sua liberdade. Naquele momento não tive dúvidas: Parei de andar e aplaudi entusiasticamente a cena. ... Serra ofereceu-me um carro do governo para que eu me dirigisse até a região de Taubaté. Ri desbragadamente da piada: Sabia que ele seria incapaz de desperdiçar o dinheiro do contribuinte com um amigo. Me despedi do fanfarrão e tomei um táxi até a minha terra natal. No caminho retomei meu estado inicial de apreensão, principalmente com a deterioração gradativa do entorno da rodovia que me conduzia até o arraial dos Tucanos, cidadezinha onde passava as férias na fazenda da minha avó, ou onde eu imaginava que isso teria ocorrido: Diversos anos de abusos infantis e uso indiscriminado de drogas roubaram as poucas lembranças da minha infância. Muitos dizem que a amnésia é uma forma que a mente humana tem de se defender de traumas que põem em risco sua integridade. Rezava para que isso fosse verdade. Chegando ao pequeno centro comercial da cidade me dirigi diretamente à venda do turco Elias. As imagens picotadas da minha memória que indicavam um pequeno empório cheio de vidros coloridos e doces sortidos desabaram como um castelo de cartas: Em seu lugar somente um fétido boteco cheio de bêbedos e prostitutas velhas e cansadas. O único ponto de contato entre as duas realidades era o envelhecido turco, curtido como um salame no varal. Gastei alguns minutos conversando com o microempresário. - Você é o Pedrinho? Meu Deus, como você cresceu... - Pedrinho... Há muitos anos não me chamam por esse nome. - Pois é. Lembro quando você vinha aqui com o joelho ralado procurando tripa de mico para fazer estilingue... bodoque, não era verdade? - Desculpa, é que não me lembro muito bem daquela época. - Também, com uma avó daquela ... Fiquei alguns instantes atordoado. Sabia que minha avó tinha sido praticamente uma prostituta babilônica, mas isso vindo da boca do velho tinha sabor quase de insulto. - Fala a verdade: Você não se lembra daquela esquisitinha toda pintada, que andava com você? - ... - E aquela vagabunda da sua prima, aquela que dava para todo mundo ... Meu Deus, tinha um nariz... Qual era o nome dela mesmo... - Ora, como se atreve! - Francamente Pedrinho: Até você tem que concordar que a sua prima era uma tremenda piranha, um biscatão de rodoviária de primeira! Aquele comentário fez meu sangue ferver quase instantaneamente. Instintivamente abri a palma da minha mão e desferi um potente golpe de aikidô na cara do sujeito, fazendo o nariz do incauto se transformar em uma cachoeira escarlate. A cena, que provocaria comoção em qualquer parte civilizada do mundo não surtiu qualquer efeito nos freqüentadores do bar: Por algum motivo eles pareciam pregados no chão, como se paralisados por algum tipo de letargia. Enquanto isso, a poça de sangue não parava de aumentar, envolvendo o turco em uma lagoa morna e viscosa. Desconcertado, saquei minha carteira e retirei uma nota de 2 reais dela. Me dirigi a uma prateleira suja, peguei um corote de pinga e joguei a nota suja no corpo inerte do dono do bar, pois sabia que dali em diante precisaria de toda a ajuda química que dispusesse: "Fica com o troco" foi o que eu disse ao seu corpo ainda quente, tentando disfarçar o nojo que sentia. ... Estava parado na frente de um barraco minúsculo encravado no meio da mata, um galinheiro cheio de carijós esquálidos e uma casinha feita de ripas de madeira barata. Não havia dúvidas: O barraco do velho Barnabé continuava em pé, e o cheiro de café barato passado na hora indicava que ele continuava morando nele. - Pedrinho, meu filho! Me virei em direção da voz e encontrei um preto retinto, de cabelo branco com o algodão e roupas gastas, mas limpas. Quase não o reconheci, mas quando olhei sua pélvis vi que o volume de outrora continuava lá. Saudei-o muito afetuosamente: - E aí, seu rolo de fumo! Continua... De volta ao sítio do Pica-Pau amarelo: Os preparativos para a jornada desgastante! Resumo do capítulo anterior: Pedrinho volta para a cidade onde passou boa parte da infância para investigar tenebrosa rede de prostituição. Lentamente começa a entrar em uma espiral de destruição e morte, com direito a diversas participações especiais de astros e personalidades conhecidas. Entramos na cabana do velho Barnabé. Não me parece ter mudado substancialmente do tempo em que eu vinha conversar com o simpático caboclo: Os mesmos móveis desgastados, a carcomida foto de nossa senhora de aparecida, a televisão de madeira passando globo esporte. Apenas um detalhe destoava da minha memória lesionada: uma grande estante repleta de livros amarelados, rescendendo a mofo. Não havia dúvidas: Era a biblioteca da vovó, somente com o essencial, o pináculo da cultura ocidental: Shakespeare, Camões, Machado, Paulo Francis e Sarney: Cabeça de Negro e Marimbondos de Fogo juntos ..., que casal formidável! - Pois é Pedrinho, depois que você foi embora a sua avó despirocou de vez, não deu cinco anos e ela morreu de overdose. Pó de Pirlimpimpim. A simples menção do droga fez minha espinha retorcer: Quase podia sentir os grãos da droga passarem agressivamente pelas minhas narinas, o cheiro acre e adocicado da morte tranqüila, das viagens por terras e pessoas inexistentes. Sintetizado por Visconde de Sabugosa, puro Kafka High... - Desculpa Pedrinho, não pude fazer nada pra salvar a velha ... Quase desmaiei de ver o corpo dela encarquilhado, magro e amarelado como a morte, tombado na varanda do sítio... Eu, um velho negro, pobre diabo! Aquele arroubo de autopiedade quase me fez perder a paciência. Agarrei seus ombros e o chamei a realidade: - Tome compostura, homem! A velha não prestava, esse era o fim que ela plantou! E pare com esse papo de negro, que o Brasil é um país mestiço, mulato, pós-racial! Rapidamente me virei para a estante de livros, peguei Casa Grande e Senzala e dei com o tomo na cabeça do preto, que cambaleou e caiu na assoalho. Aturdido e envergonhado, Barnabé falou: - Desculpa Pedrinho, isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Satisfeito, dei minha mão para que ele se levantasse. O gesto se transformou em um longo e demorado aperto de mão, gesto que traduzia o grande respeito que eu sentia por ele, sinalizando que o abismo racial no país era artificial. Depois do comovente momento, saquei um lencinho embebido com álcool gel e comecei a higienizar minha mão, ao mesmo tempo que me dirigia a uma rede nos fundos do barraco para tirar um cochilo. Sentia que aquilo seria o começo de uma desgastante jornada ao inferno, e que aquele seria o único momento que teria para descansar. ... Fui despertado pelo inebriante cheiro de uma combinação especial: Bolo de fubá com café passado na hora. Me levantei e fui diretamente em direção ao suave odor quando me deparei com Barnabé conversando animadamente com um simpático senhor de cabelos brancos, que se levantou prontamente para me cumprimentar. O bigode e os óculos grandes e escuros me fizeram reconhecer a célebre figura na hora: - Stan Lee! O que que você está fazendo nesse conto? - Minino, nem te conto: A marvel comprou os direitos do sítio do pica-pau amarelo. Agora vão lançar nos Estados Unidos com o título de "The Amazing Yellow Woodypecker Farm by Stan Lee", e por contrato eu tenho que fazer uma participação idiota em qualquer coisa que fizerem com os personagens. - Beleza então. Vaza. - Fui! Depois da insólita participação especial me despedi de Barnabé e coloquei o pé na estrada. Deveria entrar em contato com a minha fonte dali a poucas horas, por isso me dirigi ao centro da cidadezinha para o encontro. Esperei por uns 40 minutos em um coreto que lembrava alguma cidade cenográfica de novela nordestina. Já pensava em ir embora quando uma preta enorme e beiçuda se aproximou de mim. Podia sentir o cheiro dos bolinhos desprendendo do seu avental: - Tia Nastácia! - Pedrinho meu filho! Mandei um email pro seu chefe lá de Nova York para que você viesse dar um jeito na bagunça que virou o sítio. Depois que a sua vó morreu e o Lula virou presidente o negócio entornou de vez: Têm sem-terra, sem teto, uns ripi porco sem vergonha... têm até aqueles terrorista colombiano... - As Farc? - É mesmo, Pedrinho... têm até umas criancinhas se prostituindo lá, tá uma sem-vergonhice que não acaba, tive até que me mudar de lá, trabalhar de doméstica na cidade... Interrompi Nastácia naquele exato momento, pois já tinha uma noção do conteúdo das denúncias. Aproveitei que a praça tinha um taxista coçando o saco e me meti juntamente com a cozinheira no carro do sujeito, mandando o motorista se dirigir o mais rápido possível para o sítio. Sabia também que quanto mais nos aproximávamos da chácara, mais perto eu me encontrava de um desfecho sombrio mas necessário para anos de uma estória muito mal resolvida. Continua... Cenas do próximo capítulo: Pedrinho e Nastácia finalmente chegam ao sítio, sendo recebidos por sem-terra e outras aberrações. O encontro com uma certa bonequinha de pano promete botar a sanidade de nosso protagonista em teste. E agora uma pausa para os nossos comerciais: Campanha da fundação trova/cherca contra os desvios de orientação sexual, sempre com muito tato para não chocar a classe média paulista e poder passar no intervalo do fantástico e no programa da Fernanda Lima: thumb|right|Allegro non Troppo e seu falcão Julius: escritor do presente livro, periodista estrela e multimilionário benfeitor da fundação trova/cherca, pois quem acha procura "Cena: Uma borboleta azul passeava tranqüilamente entre os vales dos alpes suíços, embalada pela doce fragrância dos edelvaisses e pela voz canora de Julie Andrews. De repente se depara com um simpático senhor, que a faz relembrar o estranho sonho que teve na noite anterior: - Me diga sábia chinês: Ontem sonhei que eu era você... - E sonhei que também era você... - Isso me faz ter pensamentos estranhos: Serei eu o sonho de você, ou você o sonho de eu, se me perdoa o pecado contra a gramática normativa? - Olha minha filha, disso eu não sei, mas eu sei que se você vivesse na Coréia do Norte provavelmente estaria presa e sendo torturada até a morte! - Num diga! - Pois é ... Tens sorte de viver em uma democracia liberal, que permite a livre expressão e até mesmo esses sonhos psicotrópicos. - Puxa. obrigado seu sábio chinês, eu nunca vou esquecer dessas palavras. E desde então a borboleta viveu feliz para sempre. Até deixou esse papo de ser borboleta que fica pensando em outros homens para se tornar um grande e máscula mariposa cascuda. Fim." De volta ao sítio do pica-pau amarelo: Quando o horror não tem mais fim! [[Imagem:300px-Ridersppa_jpg.png|right|thumb|300px|A morte espreita os caminhos de Pedrinho e da tchurminha do sítio, e eu não sei em que esquina ela vai os pegar: When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come!" I looked and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth. — Revelation 6:7-8 NIV]] Chegamos a porteira que dava acesso ao sítio por volta das cinco horas, quando o sol já mostrava seus primeiros sinais de desânimo. O madeiramento da cerca enegrecido, caindo aos pedaços já indicava o desolamento que se abatia no pequeno latifúndio. Relembrando as aulas que tinha em Nova York com o grande Olavo de Carvalho: Sendo a propriedade privada uma das garantias mais primordiais do indivíduo no mundo, o profundo desrespeito a ela indicava o esgarçamento de toda a moral em que se reveste a humanidade na terra, sinal do degringolamento que o comunismo inflige a dignidade, a decência da raça branca. O táxi singrava a pequena estrada de terra que se embrenhava no interior da propriedade, e meu coração já se apertava de aflição, como se consciente do freak show que me esperava. Chegando no pequeno pasto de oitocentos hectares do sítio, no lugar das esparsas cabeças de gado dando sua singela contribuição no efeito estufa somente os antiestéticos barracos de plástico preto, os milhares de terroristas cafusos do mst. Fui acometido de uma vertigem súbita, o mundo começou a girar sem meu consentimento. Pedi para que o motorista parasse naquele ponto. Com o estômago embrulhado, me encostei em um mourão de madeira, esperando que o mal- estar passasse. Anastácia estacionou na minha frente, horrorizada com o que via. - Que horror, seu Pedrinho, que horror, acho que Deus abandonou essa terra maldita, ninguém mais respeita o que é dos outros... - Por favor Anastácia, não me chame mais de Pedrinho, não sou mais criança. Me levantei, tentando domar meu estômago para ter uma visão melhor do estrago que oito anos de governo petralha tinham imposto ao lugar em que passava as férias, quando que meus pais se livravam de mim como um presente de natal maldito. Nunca tinha perdoado os velhos por me mandarem de bom grado rumo a degradação, a danação eterna. A cena que vi causou-me calafrios e quase mandou meu branch para a terra vermelha que apoiava meus pés: Milhares de figuras simiescas, segurando foices e enxadas passaram a investir sem um motivo aparente contra um novíssimo trator New Holland TM Semi-Powershift, versão cabinada com transmissão 18x6. Em poucos segundos a bela estrutura azul se desmanchava em chamas, para o gozo das figuras primitivas. Me ajoelhei no chão, lívido e pasmo com tanta ignorância, com tamanho desrespeito a propriedade alheia. Depois do inexplicado acesso de violência, de súbito tudo se acalmou, como se os selvagens tivessem entrado em um estranho estado de letargia. Seus olhos vidrados, sem energia lembravam as pobres figuras anêmicas que habitavam o nojento boteco do finado turco Elias. Olhei para Anastácia, emudecido, em busca de uma explicação razoável para aquele trailler do inferno. -Pedrinho, dá uma olhada... Me virei para a direção indicada pela preta. Do local apontado surgia uma velha Kombi coberta por terra vermelha, que estacionou trôpega no pasto. De lá saltou uma velha desdentada, com um papel amarelo que parecia o extrato de algum banco vagabundo. Aos brados, ela gritou a frase que arruinaria ainda mais minha crença na humanidade: -E aí cambada! Chegô o dinheiro da bolsa família! Vamô torrá tudo em cachaça! O chamado pôs os marginais novamente em polvorosa. A frase deu início a uma orgia dantesca, a um festival de insanidades que nem Che Guevara seria capaz de conceber em sua mente atroz: Os programas assistencialistas e eleitoreiros do governo federal tinham convertido a população carente do Brasil em uma súcia de zumbis covardes e libidinosos, incapazes de procurar um subemprego qualquer, crentes que o mísero ordenado cairia em suas contas sem o mínimo dispêndio de suor, o bolsa vadiagem. Tive vontade de chorar, mas não consegui: Todos os horrores que passei na minha vida haviam sumido com as minhas lágrimas, com minha capacidade de me comover com o terror da situação. ... Corri com Anastácia para longe da orgia, com o coração atravessado pela dor. Paramos junto ao riacho das águas claras, que havia se tornado um amarronzado depósito de fezes e pesticidas. Descrente com a vida, me sentei na relva e comecei a desmoronar: Não havia ser humano na terra que passasse ileso por tamanha sucessão de horrores. Sentia o chão desaparecer, as estranhas da terra clamando por meu cadáver, parecia não haver mais escapatória quando Anastácia me entregou um folhetinho amassado, um presente que restauraria minha vontade de viver: -Pedrinho, acho que você deixou cair esse santinho... Deu uma olhada no pedacinho de papel couchê e logo me lembrei: Era um santinho de madre Eliane Tranchesi, a mártir do estado policialesco no Brasil,a santa escarradora de sangue, uma pobre comerciante do ramo do luxo descontrolado que estava sendo perseguida pelo desvio de meros 600 milhões de reais em impostos do governo federal. Quando descobriu um câncer em estado terminal começou suas obras de caridade pelo mundo, seus milagres inesperados, dando esperança a todos os paulistas em um mundo melhor, com menos impostos para onerar o contribuinte. No verso a oração que voltou a injetar ânimo na minha alma, pôs a última ficha de continue na minha vida: "Madre Eliane Tranchesi, mártir do Estado policialesco no Brasil, dai-me força para suportar aquilo que não posso. Afasta da minha casa, da minha família, do meu latifúndio Os sem-terra, os sem-teto, os sem-vergonha. Dimunui os impostos, acaba com os sequestros-relâmpagos, com os pedintes, proxenetas, pederastas e prostitutas. Protege a elite de branca de olhos azuis, nosso meninos branquinhus e bunitinhus estudando nas univerdades públicas de alta qualidade por que merecem, não por que precisam. E acaba com o Lula, o Protógenes, o De Santis, mandando-os para a casa do caralho, pra puta-queu-pariu por que assim é a vontade de Deus. Amém" Lembrei também de um gesto delicado, digno de um grande estadista: A cena que mostrava a mão firme de José Serra dobrando o folhetinho e o colocando sutilmente no bolso do meu paletó voltou a minha mente, como um bálsamo inesperado. Senti que os pensamentos horríveis que habitavam minha se dissiparam imediatamente, como se nunca tivessem existido. Agradeci imensamente meu grande amigo, o ombro acolhedor que se manifestava na hora que eu mais precisava. Como eu gostaria que ele fosse o presidente do Brasil! Me levantei, bati o pó que impregnara no paletó e mandei Anastácia voltar para a cidade: O que se passaria dali por diante podia ser demais para o pobre coração da doméstica. Comecei a andar pela estrada avermelhada, procurando a casa aonde se dava a nefasta rede de prostituição que roubava o futuro, a vida de inúmeras criancinhas dessa terra esquecida por Deus, convenientemente sustentada pelo governo federal. Continua... Cenas dos próximos capítulo: O primeiro grande confronto da noite: Pedrinho contra Emília. Conseguirá nosso herói passar por mais este teste? Não perca mais esse frenético capítulo do nosso folhetim, na próxima sexta" De volta ao sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo: Reloaded! Dois Grandes amigos: Uma amizade que não tem fim! Cena: Draúzio Varella examina com um estetoscópio o peito de um jovem paciente calvo. Verifica o pulso do paciente, sua temperatura, checa alguns dados e retorna a sua escrivaninha. Com um gesto delicado manda seu paciente se aproximar para o tão esperado diagnóstico: - Bem senhor Henrique, depois de todos esses exames posso assegurar que sua saúde vai muito bem, obrigado. - Sei... - Meu único diagnóstico é de ordem psiquiátrica: O senhor sofre de uma mente bastante extravagante, não é verdade? - É mesmo doutor? Tem cura? - Cura? Cura, de cura pra sempre não tem mesmo. A única coisa que eu posso te recomendar é largar esse negócio de escrever e ir procurar um emprego, fazer alguma coisa útil pra sociedade, o senhor tem quase trinta anos na costa e nunca fez nada na vida, precisa largar esse negócio de estudar para ganhar dinheiro. - Sei, doutor, sei... - Bem, não precisa ficar constrangido, pega esse saquinho de pipoca Nhac! e se manda. - Tudo bem , doutor, brigado! Pipoca Nhac! Tenderlícia! Depois da partida do lacônico paciente, o médico ouve batidas vigorosas na porta, mas ternas o suficiente para amolecer qualquer coração. O doutor pôde reconhecer o grande ser humano por trás da antiga porta de carvalho: - Pode entrar, Zézinho! A porta se abre para a entrada para a entrada de um corpo de moral vigorosa, dura com quem transgride a lei mas justa com quem se comporta como deve: Os olhos de José Serra fitaram com alegria seu velho companheiro, dardejando ondas de calor suficientes para descongelar até mesmo o maior dos icebergs: - Vavá, há quanto tempo! Um longo e afetuoso abraço foi suficiente para quebrar qualquer tipo de distância que poderia separar dois grandes amigos, unidos pela luta por um mundo mais digno ao achacado contribuinte. - Vavá, meu quirido, me desculpa por não te visitar mais vezes, mas é que a rotina de governador me exige muito, muito mesmo. Trabalhar 16 horas por dia para o povo paulista, que merece tanto não é bolinho não, exige muito do corpo e do espírito. Draúzio podia ver como essas palavras eram verdadeiras, mas via que quanto mais se exigia do velho zézinho, mais ele respondia com serenidade e determinação seus desafios, como um joão bobo da verdade e da justiça. De súbito, a voz fraternal ganhou tons de um aço inquebrável, de alguém que nunca está para bricadeira: - Vavá! Gostaria de passar mais tempo com você falando dos bons tempos que não voltam mais, mas sou homem de fibra, de ação! Enquanto falamos de bons valores como a honestidade e o respeito ao contribuinte, um jovem amigo nosso vai de encontro a danação, seu espírito está sendo quebrado como um feixe de galhos secos! Sabia de quem ele estava falando: Pedrinho Cavalcante, o primeiro jornalista brasileiro a ganhar um pullitzer estava desaparecido a quase cinco dias. O caso estava sendo mantido em sigilo para facilitar as investigações da garra, a elite da polícia paulista. Sabia de alguns detalhes da ivestigação por causas dos contatos que estabeleci durante meu trabalho no Carandiru com alguns policiais honestos que debelaram uma rebelião no presídio em 1992: - Mas pelo o que eu soube ele está acertando contas com o seu nebuloso passado, fechando feridas nunca antes cicatrizadas... - Sei Vavá, também pensava isso quando ele me visitou há alguns dias atrás, mas novos fatos revelaram que estamos diante de um caso que envolve muito mais que um mero acerto de contas com o passado... Meu coração se apertou de apreenssão: quase podia adivinhar o que meu amigo estava por dizer. - Pedrinho é um jovem audaz e politicamente incorreto, mas ele está mexendo com uma conspiração que envolve muito mais que uma avó doentia, uma cafetina de meia pataca e um acadêmico fracassado. Envolve o grande nó que o Brasil vem enfrentando desde 2002... Minhas ilusões mais paranóicas se tornaram realidade: Pedrinho estava inocentemente se envolvendo em uma trama muito grande e sórdida, que provavelmemente iria tranformar seu espírito em migalhas microscópicas. Fiquei algum tempo aturdido, olhando o quadro de Dom Pedro II que adornava meu escritório, procurando alguma luz para o problema com a figura bondosa do grande estadista. - E o que você sugere que nós façamos? Pedir educamente para que os nossos inimigos poupem Pedrinho? Você ainda acha que sobrou alguma decência em gente como... Serra fez um gesto com a mão para que eu não pronunciasse esses nomes sem necessidade: O mundo já era cruel o bastante sem a menção desses monstros sórdidos. Tal atitude foi suficiente para que ele se levantasse e demandasse a única atitude necessária para salvar Pedrinho: - Vavá! Acione a tucano-caverna! Dito e feito: passei a mão por debaixo da escravaninha e apertei o pequeno botão que se encontrava abaixo do tempo da mesa. A parede por detrás do quadro começou a se mover, revelando uma passagem úmida e escura. Corremos o máximo que nosso vigorosos mas já maduros corpos conseguiram para o interior do corredor de pedra que levava ao esconderijo que tantas vezes utilizamos para fugir dos agentes da gloriosa ditadura do contra-golpe de 64. Lá encontramos computadores velhos e poeirentos, que já não serviam para quase nada, fósseis de uma época em que o mimeógrafo era uma tecnologia subversiva. No entanto, o que nos interessava realmente era um grande armário de aço, enferrujado e cheio de teias de aranha, que há muitos anos não sentia o calor de mãos humanas. Abrimos o grande caixote de metal e encontramos justamente aquilo que queríamos: Uma grande coleção de armas, das mais diversas épocas, estocadas para épocas de necessidade como a de agora. Sem muita exitação peguei a velha magnum prateada, companheira de longa data, e Serra se apossou de um grande arco-e-flecha que utilizava para caçar veados com E nos frias montanhas do Colorado. Com um brado indignado mas firme, ordenou aquilo que poderia ser nossa última ação juntos: - Vavá! Não resta muito tempo para o Pedrinho! Vamos salvá-lo! ... Cena: Pedrinho caminha silenciosamente por estradas de terra vermelha, coberto pela treva da noite. Ao longe começa a divisar um trailer iluminado por uma grande fogueira, com figuras indistintas se agitando em sua volta. Quanto mais se aproxima, mais consegue identificar adolescentes esquálidas se oferecendo a sujeitos engravatados e aparentemente dignos, sedentos de companhia e luxúria. Ao fundo, embalada em uma cadeira de balanço velha vê uma mulher de sua idade, extremamente estérica, coberta de andrajos coloridos, dreadlocks de cores pavorosas e profundas olheiras que pareciam lhe emprestar uma tonelada de anos. Seu olhos estavam fixos na movimentação da meninas, apreciando aquele espetáculo de degradação e morte. Sem mais nem menos, uma risada insurpotável corta o breu da noite como uma faca enfurrujada e sem corte, vindo diretamente de sua garganta maldita: - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Continua... De volta ao sítio do Pica-Pau amarelo: Cuidado Pedrinho! Rabicó e a ceia maligna! Me aproximei do trailer enferrujado, que com seu tom de vermelho enferrujado combinava com a terra compactada das vastas plantações de soja da região. Quanto mais me aproximava da fogueira, mais as meninas e os senhores de cabelos brancos se afastavam, como uma enxurrada de baratas procurando refúgio entre frestas de armários e ralos de uma cozinha imunda. No meio da muvuca divisei uma simpática criatura de cabelos vermelhos, que parecia não estar preocupada com a minha aproximação. Demorei um certo tempo para identificar seu rosto, mas quando o fiz não pude conter um pequeno suspiro de espanto, como que maravilhado pela presença de participação tão especial nesse ponto da trama: - Fernando Meirelles! Que qui você tá fazendo aqui? E sua gloriosa carreira internacional, como vai? - Meu, minha carreira internacional vai de vento e popa, mas estou aqui para promover a missérie Som e Fúria, que vai estrear nessa terça feira na rede grobo. Vamos democratizar liberalmente Shakespeare para a desdentada e inculta população brasileira, com texto e direção de elenco estupendos, todos fotografados brilhantemente pelo brilhantismo de César Charlone, meu! Respirei aliviado com o merchandising de produto áudio-visual tão excelente no meio daquele festival de perversões que estava enfrentando nos últimos dias: Só a menção de pessoas desdentadas já era suficiente para despertar calafrios intensos no meu cócix. Entretanto, o absurdo de sua aparição ainda me intrigava: - Mas me diz uma coisa, Nandeco: Que qui você tá fazendo aqui nesse antro de peversão, prostituição infantil e descaso com o futuro da nossa nação? O afamado diretor exitou por um momento, aturdido. Quando se recuperou, sacou uma bombinha de fumaça ninja de seu bolso e a lançou no solo, desaparecendo no meio da distração espalhafatosa. Depois da insólita aparição logo retornei a malograda realidade: estava bastante próximo da fogueira, do trailer ignominioso, da pavorosa cafetina que conhecia de longa data e de uma garota que mal parecia ter 13 anos, agachada junto a sua "protetora". Os olhos vidrados daquela ruína tropicalista de trapos coloridos me encaravam de maneira desafiadora, como se prontos para a desgastante confrontação: - Pedrinho... há quanto tempo... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Naquele momento vi o quanto Emília tinha descido no inferno de sua autorrepresentação: Aquele lance de se vestir como uma boneca de pano podia ter seu charme no final da década de 70, quando a juventude emprestava cor as suas bochechas infantes, mas aos 40 anos não há nada que salve o ser humano do ridículo, dos dedos longos e gelados da decrepitude física. - Emília! Seu reinado de terror e prostuição chegou ao fim! Renda-se! Tentei fazer com que meu brado tivesse a energia necessária para confrontar a desfaçatez de minha amiga de infância, mas não tinha a fibra suficiente, como a de meu amigo José Serra. Além disso, a minha barriga soltou um ronco constrangedor, que fez a minha inimiga se desmanchar em risadas apopléticas: - Hahahahahahahahaha! Me sentei no chão, imobilizado de vergonha e de fome: Desde a hora que estivera alojado no barraco de tio Barnabé não tinha feito uma refeição decente. Me senti ridículo: Como podia desmantelar uma sórdida rede de prostiuição se nem ao menos conseguia me alimentar de maneira decente - Ô guria, vai buscar um pouco de comida pro moço bonito, vai! Fiquei um pouco mais enojado: Além de corromper o futuro de dezenas de jovens com seus negócios escusos, ainda ficava fazendo aquele sotaque ridículo de gaúcho. Pouco tempo depois a menina voltou com uma cumbuquinha cheia de um líquido preto e viscoso, que Emília talvez tivesse coragem de chamar de feijoada. Sem muita coragem comecei a comer a gororoba, deglutindo o feijão preto mal cozido e as partes indistintas de algum finado leitão. Me arrependeria até a morte daquela macabra refeição: - ... - O que é Emília? - Nada não, Pedrito. - Pedrito..., é ainda mais ridículo que Pedrinho. Por acaso tá vendo eu carregar algum estilingue, sua megera? - Não, não Pedrinho, é só o costume, só o costume... - (olhar de ódio para Emília). . . grunch, grunch, chilepti, chilepti... - Pedrinho? - Quê? - Notou alguma coisa diferente na feijoada? - Além dela estar pessimamente mal feita? - Além dela estar pessimamente mal feita. Peguei a colher e comecei a remexer o conteúdo. Nada além de uma refeição digna de uma caserna no inferno. - Dá uma olhadinha bem lá no fundo... Raspei o fundo do recipiente e bati em um pequeno objeto. Meti a mão na feijoada e retirei um pequeno objeto redondo, preso a uma correntinha de ouro. Comecei a limpar o caldo preto como fuligem e vi um monóculo usado, morbidamente familiar. Aquilo atravessou meu coração como um espeto, de maneira semelhante a lança que perfurou o corpo furibundo de Jesus Cristo na cruz: - Rabicó, nãooooooooooo! Sua monstra degenerada, cadela vadia do inferno! Você matou Rabicó, sua Medéia tacanha, prostituta babilônica! - Hahahahahahahahahaha! A risada penetrou minha alma de vez, fazendo com que a casca de frieza que vinha vestindo durante todo o encontro caísse como uma casca de banana jogada no lixo. Procurei a oração de madre Eliane Tranchesi no bolso do meu paletó, e até o pequeno folheto havia me abandonado, como se Deus tivesse gastado todas as suas chances de me proteger no lance passado. Engoli a seco a saliva da minha boca, pois estava totalmente a mercê de um bando de lobos loucos e raivosos. Continua... Cenas dos próximos capítulos: Emília tenta corromper Pedrinho com uma proposta tentadora. José Serra e Draúzio Varella reunem forças para o confronto final. Visconde de Sabugosa pronunica seu discurso lendário e constrangedor. Etc, etc, etc. De volta ao sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo: O retorno dos que não foram: Quando o vício é mais forte que a razão! Previously on SPPA: Pedrinho está lascado com a Emília. José Serra e Draúzio Varella partem para o resgaste do jovem jornalista investigativo. Suellen e Doutor Castanho trocam alianças em Caminho das Índias. Etc. Aqui estou eu, Pedrinho Cavalcante, 40 e muitos anos, 25 de jornalismo investigativo trabalhados em veículos renomados como a revista Veja e Istoé, ganhador de 3 prêmios Jabuti, 1 pullitzer e inúmeros quiquitos e ursos de prata de melhor ator em Gramado e Paulínia. Todo o meu invejado currículo não valia de nada contra uma cafetina degenerada e monomaníaca: - Rabicó... Why... A vovó nunca falou um aí contra essa maluquice de casar com um porco. Velha vadia, também vivia passada na farinha a sem-vergonha! - Aí Pepito, é que ele ficava uma gracinha de fraque quando ele era filhotinho... Precisava ver que coisa fofa. Mas depois que cresceu virou um monstro de gordo, precisei matar ele para aproveitar a banha no toucinho... HAHHAHAHAHA! Maldita! Apesar de ele ser um porco e de minha amizade com ele ser fruto único de minhas experiências psicotrópicas, apesar disso tudo ainda tinha grande afeição pelo defunto. Aquele gracejo mórbido tinha sido o último: Saquei meu celular e decidi avisar a polícia das atrocidades cometidas no sítio de minha avó: - Alô polícia, queria denunciar uma atroz rede de prostituição infantil aqui no sítio... - Qual é o nome do latifúndio, senhor? - É o sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo, minha senhora. - ... (pausa demorada). Senhor, o senhor gostaria de falar com o Delegado um minutinho? - Claro, coloca ele na linha. - ... Alô seu Pedrinho, tudo bem? - ... Pedrinho... como você sabe meu nome? - Rapaz, é que a dona Emília costuma falar muito de você, fala que você vive em Nova Iorque, que é herói da civilização, essas coisas... - Hein! Cuma? - Olha rapaz, vai demorar um pouquinho para eu averiguar o ocorrido, por isso espera até mês que vem. E dá um abraço na Emília e diz que a Pauline estava ótima. Inté! - Até, seu Delegado. Emília, o delegado mandou avisar que a Pauline estva ótima... QUÊ! DÃOOOOOOOOOOO! Nesse momento Emília ria tão alto que até caiu de sua cadeira de balanço. A partir daquele instante percebi o quanto minha situação era precária: O poder público interferia de maneira tão intensa na vida do povo daquela região que não era mais possível distinguir o submundo dos tentáculos da malversação do erário público. Um desânimo intenso tomou de assalto minha carcaça: Sabia que Emília tinha vencido a batalha. Me sentei no duro chão de terra e passei quase cinco minutos sem falar qualquer coisa. - Ai Pepito, não precisa ficar desse jeito. Não sabia que eu podia deixar um homão do seu tamanho desse jeito... - Por que não te calhas? Você venceu. não há nada que eu possa fazer, me esquece. - Não precisa ser grosso não, seu maleducado. Só quero seu bem... As garras de suas mãos sujas tentaram acariciar meus ombros tensos. Repeli o gesto com um sopetão, que a mandou longe. Percebi o quanto isso a irritou, despertando a besta do ciúme feminino que dormitava dentro de seu pequeno corpo: - Seu bicha, pederasta-sodomita! Sempre te dei mole, mas você só tinha olho praquela biscate da sua prima... Nesse momento mandei as favas qualquer noção de civilidade que ainda existia em mim: Mandei um direto de esquerda no nariz de Emília, que se desfez em borbotões de sangue: Não tolerava que ninguém falasse desse jeito de minha prima. Com os olhos injetados de sangue e ira ela retrucou o golpe na medida: - O nariz! Aquele maldito nariz! Era só nisso que o pessoal falava, era só isso que seu corpo desejava! Mas você sabe que aquele pedaço de cartilagem não era só seu, tentava achar que sim, mas você sempre soube que ela era insaciável... Não podia tolerar aquelas palavras: A única lembrança sagrada que tinha de minha infância perdida era minha prima narizinho, com sua pele cor de jambo e o nariz que parecia ser esculpido por anjos. Mas era tudo um amor fraternal, que transcedia os pobres limites da luxúria e da licenciosidade. Ergui minha mão em direção da fogueira: O anel de compromisso ainda estava lá, selando meu juramento puro, que tentação nenhuma no mundo poderia corromper. Infelizmente Emília tinha visto o gesto: - Não acredito nisso, Pedrinho: Depois diz que eu sou louca... - Do que você está falando? - Desse teatrinho: Grande jornalista latino-americano com seu inocente sonho de infância, com anel de compromisso e tudo! - ... - Pelo amor de Deus: Não sabia que esse implante de memórias que o Visconde inventou era tão bom! - Implante de memória? - Isso mesmo: todo mundo falou que se você quisesse sair do esquema tinha que esquecer tudo que tinha passado aqui. Aí veio aquele doido e colou essa ideinha pra cima da gente. Só não sabia que você ia inventar esse papelzinho de justiceiro da liberdade com amor verdadeiro! - Isso não é possível: Quer dizer que eu e Narizinho... Deus, quer dizer que eu toquei nela? - No sentido mais bíblico possível. - Que eu consumei meu amor de maneira tão frontal a Deus? - Se comsumiu... até virar cinza, com e sem o consentimento dela! - Deus do céu, Deus do céu, que qui eu fiz! Passei a rodear a fogueira como um inseto. Me sentia tão pequeno e sujo quanto um. - Não fica assim Pedrinho, não é culpa sua. Todo mundo na década de 70 agia assim, ninguém era de ninguém mais. Nem todas a palavras reconfortantes iriam aliviar a sensação de desespero que sentia no momento. Peguei o revólver que carregava no meu paletó e o apontei para a cabeça: Estava pronto para dar um ponto final naquela mixórdia de fealdade que estava enfrentando. - Pedrinho não faz isso, tenha fé em Deus, tenha fé na vida... - Não ouse citar Raul Seixas na minha frente. Pelo menos seja original. Empurrei o gatilho da arma para o primeiro clique do disparo. Aquilo fez Emília recorrer para a solução derradeira: - Tá bem Pedrinho, se minhas palavras não funcionam pelo menos deixa eu buscar uma coisa para aliviar sua dor de maneira definitiva. Correu para o trailer de maneira trôpega, voltando depois de cinco minutos que pareceram a eternidade. Nas suas mãos havia uma pequena caixa de metal e um canudo: - Toma, Pedrinho. Sei que você voltou pra cá só por causa disso. Ela abriu a caixa, deixando antever seu conteúdo: Devia haver pelo menos meio quilo de pó de pirlimpimpim, suficiente para viciar metade da população de São Paulo de um só tacada. O revólver na minha mão passou a tremer, a gana que sentia para experimentar as alucinações educativas e mortais proporcionadas pela droga era mais forte que qualquer coisa. Uma vez viciado, sempre viciado. Lancei o 38 no mato e parti com toda a sede que me consumia para cima do canudo e do pó. Não havia mais nada a fazer senão me entregrar ao vício que destruiu minha infância de maneira irreparável. Continua... Cenas dos próximos capítulos: últimas semanas! finalmente vai acabar a enrolação e finalmente saberemos quais são os personagens por detrás dessa imensa trama de intrigas e assassinatos. Não Perca! E agora uma pausa para os nossos comerciais: Reclame da fundação trova/cherca contra pedabobas mal-intencionadas, cuja única missão é caçar marido e incutir as infames doutrinas de esquerda em nossas crianças ruivas e de olhos azuis, fenótipo típico do Brazil mestiço: thumb|right|Bons tempos aqueles, em que os homens eram homens e as crianças crianças que subiam no pé de manga para roubar as frutas, e as professoras não incutiam as doutrinas de esquerda em seus alunos pois a escola pública era de boa qualidade, sem os marginaizinhos de agora. Típico pôr-do-sol no meio-oeste americano. Em um parque com grama verdíssima, garoto jogando soccer dribla habilmente três marcadores e chuta impiedosamente no ângulo esquerdo do goleiro adversário. Gol digno de Alexis Lalas. Depois da partida, acompanhado por seu pai, a intensa alegria que sentia o pequeno é substituída por um desânimo súbito. Intrigado com a repentina mudança de humor, o loiríssimo pai interpela o filho: - O que foi, campeão? - Não sei papai ...(suspiro) é que eu tenho pensado uma coisa ultimamente... - Fala filhão! - É o seguinte: é verdade que eu sou muito bom com bola, não é papai? - Sim, claro. - E que sou sempre escolhido primeiro quando vou jogar, não é - O que você está tentando dizer? - É o seguinte: Por que eu sou tão bom, e os outros não? Isso não é injusto? - Olha filho, vou falar uma coisa muito importante para você: Papai do céu não fez todo mundo igual filho. A única coisa que ele fez é dar as mesmas oportunidades a todo mundo... - Mas eu mereço ser tratado diferente dos outros papai? - Sim, filhinho. Isso se chama meritocracia. As sociedades democráticas liberais mais avançadas baseiam suas incríveis conquistas nesse tipo de coisa... - Mas não seria legal se todo mundo fosse igual? - Isso é um erro, filho! Vou fazer um pergunta? Quando todo mundo é tratado igual, isso é chamado de quê? - ... - Comunismo, filho! - Que palavra feia, papai! - Pois é, filho. Você sabe o que acontece nesse tipo de lugar? - Sei sim papai. O Jaiminho fugiu do país dele e disse que lá é muito feio. -Por isso mesmo, filho. Lá é um lugar feio por que todo mundo é tratado de maneira igual filho, não existe o respeito a propriedade privada que faz com que o nosso país seja o que é. Você gostaria de morar lá? - Não papai! (o menino se agarra a calça do pai) - Desculpa filho, nunca mais vou fazer essa pergunta por que sei que você aprendeu a lição. Agora só mais um pergunta: Quem foi que andou colocando essas coisas na sua cabeça? - Foi a professora da escola, papai. - Maldita pedagoga! Vou na casa dela para dar um pau naquela piranha! Pai e filho terminam se abraçando e dando muitas risadas. Por cima da imagem em câmera lenta o logotipo do trova/cherca e o slogan "Quem acha procura" De volta ao sítio do Pica-Pau amarelo: Últimas Semanas: O cereal demente! right|thumb|Narcoterrorista traficante andino muçulmano que ocupa el sítio del pica-pau amarillo Quanto tempo eu fiquei entregue ao pó de pirlimpimpim não posso precisar ao certo: um ou dias dois quem sabe, semanas inteiras talvez. Quando acordei, o único indício que tinha era minha barba rala, que dificilmente passava daquele ponto, mesmo com meses de cultivo intenso. Ao meu redor encontrei o quarto mofado onde Emília prostituía jovens inocentes, vendendo seus corpos imberbes a sanha de velhos babões como o premier italiano Sílivio Berlusconi. Mesmo naquela joça de perversão podia notar que havia santos de gesso barato, todos dando seu aval a intensa vida fornicativa do prostíbulo da ex-boneca de pano. Que fique claro que ex nesse caso se trata de um eufemismo que dispensamos aos desencarnados: O corpo frio de Emília jazia caído ao lado de minha cama, com os olhos esbugalhados e o nariz coalhado de sangue da fratura que eu havia imposto a ela antes de nossa viagem autodestrutiva: Aquela tinha sido a sua última bad trip, por que Deus todo poderoso havia fechado sua torneirinha de asneiras para todo sempre amém. Me levantei da cama com cuidado para não pisar em seu cadáver, saquei um nota suja de vinte reais e jogue em cima de suas roupas coloridas e sujas, por que não tinha tempo para perder com despedidas melancólicas. ... Fora do trailer encontrei a fogueira em cinzas e a adolescente que parecia a preferida de Emília acocorada em seu redor, me olhando com seus olhos ramelentos e sem vida: Por um momento pude ver minha doce e virginal prima no seu corpo, sentada na beira do riacho das águas claras esperando o seu príncipe escamoso de maneira perfeitamente casta: Mesmo que por obra do vício, todas essas alucinações pareciam distantes e deliciosamente intocadas pelo vírus da maldade humana, como que ilhadas pela realidade cruel que se abatia no Brasil da era Lula. Nesse momento me lembrei que mesmo as memórias doces do meu tempo de junkie podiam ser falsas, produtos das experiências diabólicas de Visconde de Sabugosa com a mente humana: Tudo o que eu acreditava ser real ou mesmo imaginário poderia ter sido implantado no meu cérebro, como uma maneira de manter segredos inviolados e até mesmo por minha livre e espontânea vontade. Nessa hora meu sangue gelou: E se minha vida toda tivesse sido adulterada, mesmo minha brilhante carreira de jornalista? Se tudo aquilo foi uma forma de forjar uma existência tolerável para que eu pudesse seguir a vida distante de meu extenso rastro de crimes e pecados? Que mundo cruel e admirável este, que nem suas alucinações te pertencem mais! Mas tinha consciência que todo aquele papo metafísico me era de todo inútil no momento: Era homem insolente e pragmático, e por causa disso precisava acertar contas com um certo sabugo de milho. Deixei a menina e sua fogueira de lado e me dirigi ao local onde imaginava encontrar a infame figura de cartola. E a menina continuou a me olhar, mesmo quando eu não me encontrava mais em seu campo de visão. ... O quanto o mundo dá voltas em seu carrossel de estripulias: O velho visconde, no alto de sua empáfia derrotada, de seu fraque e cartola puídos, de seu diletantismo moralista e combativo, ele mesmo, comandando uma célula avançada dos narcoterroristas traficantes colombianos das Farc! Quantas surpresas ainda me esperavam aquela aventura? - PEDRINHO! ALTO LÁ! Nesse momento quase meia dúzia de traficantes saltaram das entranhas da mata na clareira onde Visconde tinha instalado sua barraca e laboratórios de refino de pó de pirlimpimpim. Em segundos me vi cercado de índios mal-intencionados, ávidos pelas riquezas naturais de nosso Brasil varonil: - O que qui você quer? Já não recebeu o bastante para ficar de bico calado e sair do esquema? - Foi justamente por isso quem eu vim pra cá: Quero minhas memórias de volta. Naquele momento a cara chupada de visconde mostrava o quanto ele tinha afundado no vício do pirlimpimpim, o quanto a aranha tinha se enrolado em sua própria teia de perversidade. Seus olhos faiscavam um brilho intenso e febril, o mesmo que Emília projetava antes da overdose derradeira: - Seu imbecil, sabe que não pode voltar atrás, vai melar toda a operação, catzo, sabia que tinha que ter matado ele, meu coração mole que vá a merda! Sacou um minúsculo revólver e apontou para minha cara. Por mais aterradora que fosse a situação ainda mantinha uma estranha frieza, um certo instinto de cálculo que eu talvez utilizasse em minha vida pregressa para me safar de situações daquele tipo. Encarei-o de volta, devolvendo sua intenção assassina: - ... Ora, ora, se não é Pedrinho, el bruto de volta a lida! Posso sentir o cheiro dos galões de sangue que você derrubou para chegar no topo! O quanto era jovem e inclemente, quantas pessoas você atropelou para chegar onde chegou! O quanto eu te admirava e invejava! Mas você largou tudo, de repente ficou louco. Recebi aquele golpe de maneira tranquila, como se estivesse possuído por um espírito de frias intenções: - Meu caro visconde, se eu agia por pura e maligna sede de sangue, o que te fazia percorrer senda tão acidentada e aviltante, logo você que sempre foi um poço de virtude? Aquela provocação fez o braço com a pistola apontada para minha direção tremer. Tinha o atingido no lugar que mais doía: - Droga, Pedrinho... Você sabe o quanto eu estudei, o quanto eu forcei minha vista e saúde em favor da ciência. Mas tem aquele negócio: Com 10 anos é lindo se dedicar ao estudo, aos 17 orgulho e necessidade, aos 24 você é a elite, todo mundo te respeita e admira. Só que aos 30 já é sinal do fracasso que se avizinha. Como eu detestava esses ataques de autopiedade! - Meu Deus, com quarenta anos você não se importa mais com o futuro da humanidade, com as platitudes que acometem os homens de pouco ação e muita vida mental. Com quarenta anos só uma coisa importa, só uma coisa te move, tudo fica claro e cristalino, revelando a única coisa que faz mexer os ponteiros do universo... Seus olhos se fixaram em um ponto distante, com a iridescência mórbida de alguém que tinha passado a barreira entre a sanidade e o pinéu a muito tempo: - Tudo o que importa nessa vida, meu amigo Pedro, é a bucetinha rosada, só a bucetinha rosada... Trova/nota de esclarecimento: Os jornalistas envolvidos nesse relato jornalístico e literário fazem questão de frisar seu repúdio ao palavreado impróprio do pervertido acadêmico, pois acreditam que as normas de boa educação que proíbem a utilização de expressões chulas por parte de nossos cidadãos de caráter e retidão são a base de uma sociedade mais digna e temente a Deus. Só importunamos os distintos trova/leitores com essas frases pois acreditamos que não podemos maquiar a realidade com fases floreadas, pois estas não transmitem o abismo moral em que se encontram os personagens de nossa narrativa. Se vocês não toleram esse tipo de literatura tão rasteira, por favor parem de ler esse corajoso relato, que na próxima sexta-feira vai começar a entrar em seu clímax anticlimático, que se desdobrará em uma virada tão surpreendente que nem mesmo Cristopher Nolan poderia articular. Até mais. Extra, Extra! De volta ao sítio do Pica-Pau, últimas semanas: Abominável! Pedrinho e o golpe que desafia até Deus! Big resumo da trama: Jornalista latino-americano volta para Taubaté para investigar rede de prostituição infantil. Encontra o antigo sítio de sua avó dominado pela escória, sua antiga amiga de infância vendendo as partes pudentas de crianças à preço de mortadela e um venerável sábio descendo ao fundo de sua psicose misogenista. Continue ligado aos defechos finais desse insólito folhetim. Devo confessar que mesmo nos 15 anos de minha olímpica carreira jornalística nunca ouvi tamanha barbaridade. O nojo que senti do velho sabuga teria sido suficiente para despejar o conteúdo de um veuve cliquot do meu estômago para uma privada em instantes. Por sorte estava com o estômago vazio: - Visconde, seu louco, com seu cérebro privilegiado você poderia ter sido grande, imenso, poderia ter ganhado um nobel, um oscar, um quiquito de ouro que seja. Mas não, preferiu a vida do crime, só por causa de mulher, só por causa da... da... - DA BUCETINHA ROSADA, PEDRINHO, DA BUCETINHA ROSADA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Como é bom falar isso, bucetinha rosada, bucetinha rosada, bucetinha... Aquilo foi demais para o meu ouvido: Com um chute milimétrico e quase sônico chutei o revólver que Visconde apontava para mim, e com a mesma agilidade travei seu pescoço com uma chave de braço e me postei atrás de suas costas. Com um simples gesto poderia quebrar sua espinha como um palito de sorvete. Com o portunhol que aprendi no CCAA ordenei aos bolivianos que não disparassem: -Djo voi a matar visconde! listo, listo! Djo voi a sair de fininho, non atirem. Pude ver em seus olhos negros que eles pouco ligavam para a vida humana, esses comunistas cucarachos: Sabia que poderia sair dali calmamente, desde que levasse visconde comigo. Não daria cinco minutos para que eles começassem a se matar na disputa pela vaga de líder naquele bando, como uma matilha de lobos. Mas eles certamente não achariam sujeito mais pertubado que o intelectual de cartola: Enquanto o carregava para longe daquela quadrilha de ordinários, continuava a gritar as bravatas que tanto o denegriam: -É Pedrinho, a bucetinha rosada, só ela importa! Você acha que é dinheiro, petróleo que move o mundo? Não Pedrinho, o homem só corre atrás dessas coisas por causa dela, Pedrinho, só dela. Imagine Pedrinho: Babilônia, Egito, Grécia, Alexandre o grande e a biblioteca de Alexandria, Roma e a Paz eterna, todas as cruzadas, o renascimento e suas Monalisas, Dante e sua amada Beatriz, a conquista da América, a revolução francesa, os grandes impérios europeus, a conquistas do oeste, a revolução russa, as duas guerras mundiais... Dei um golpe em sua nuca para que desmaiasse: Podia até suportar aquele papagaiada toda de bucetinha rosada, mas um monólogo ruim daqueles Deus me livre. ... O que visconde viu quando acordou não foi lá muito agradável: Apenas meu punho, todo retesado e pronto para esfarelar sua cara: - Pode falar desgraçado: Onde está Narizinho? - Calma, Pedrinho, calma! Não precisa ficar nervoso comigo, sou só um hippie sujo e tuberculoso... Vi que tinha exagerado na intimidação. Relaxei minha postura e deixei que visconde terminasse sua fala: - Pedrinho, ela tá na sede da fazenda, acamada e doente. Creio que não resta muito tempo para ela. Aquilo fez meu coração quase se derreter. Não podia aguentar a ideia de ver minha prima sofrendo, logo ela que sempre foi tão vivaz e fogueteira. - E o que que ela tem? - Pelo que me falaram ela tá com sífilis, a coitada... Sífilis? Como isso era possível? Será que o Brasil tinha regredido tanto assim em termos de doenças venéreas? Viva o Lula e o ministro da saúde, o Gomes Temporão! Logo o Brasil, que teve como ministro meu querido amigo José Serra! Malditos! Damn you, Damn you! Aquilo fez despertar em meu corpo todo o sentido de urgência. Entretanto, Visconde ainda tinha uma carta na manga em seu extenso arsenal de truques sujos para me deter, e que lhe valeria uma viagem só de ida para o além: - Hehe, Pedrinho, nem com sua prima indo pro buraco cê aprende... - Aprende o que, ordinário? - Aprende a se controlar, idiota. Só espero que você use camisinha... - O QUÊ, BASTARDO? - Ora, Pedrinho, eu não te culpo: Realmente a Narizinho é maravilhosa. Mas você nunca aceitou a necessidade perpétua dela por sexo, sempre quis ela só para você. Mas ele continuava a dar para o padeiro, pro leiteiro... Aposto que mesmo doente ela continua no batente, transmitindo sua moléstia para o próximo. Aquela provocação despertou em mim uma energia monstruosa, que parecia inflamar meus membros com uma ira e com um desespero que desconhecia em mim. Senti a mesma sensação, só que numa escala muito menor quando mandei o decrépito turco Elias plantar batatas no inferno. Com uma vontade pétrea concentrei todo meu ki em minha mão esquerda, que se contorceu como uma garra. O gesto provocou uma estranha reação no sabugo de milho, que em um passe de mágica passou a demonstrar um excitação quase infantil diante da minha fúria: - Sim, sim Pedrinho! finalmente eu vou ver você dar seu famoso golpe da pata do carcará de diamante! O golpe que você vinha aperfeiçoando por toda a vida, agora eu vou poder ver! ''- (com voz gutural) Seu verme insolente, retire tudo o que disse sobre a Narizinho! Traga minhas memórias de volta!'' Me senti como que possuído por alguma força infernal. Seria aquele o velho Pedrinho? - Impossível! Prefiro morrer para ver a golpe supremo do aikidô que você inventou! ''- As you wish... you son of a gun!'' A minha mão penetrou rapidamente o peito de Visconde de sabugosa, rompendo os ossos de seu tórax como papel manteiga. Retirar seu coração palpitante e esguichando sangue foi ainda mais trivial. O corpo de visconde caiu como um saco de ossos bem aos meus pés, exibindo o sorriso satisfeito de alguém que esperava por aquilo a muito tempo. Olhei o coração tremilicando em minha mão, enquanto sentia que minhas energias iam embora e um sono pesado e turbulento dominava meus ossos. Havia gasto energia tremenda no golpe misericordioso e precisava dormir para repor as energias de esforço tão titânico. Continua... Cenas do próximo cápítulo: Ai quenti bilivi mai ais! O próximo capítulo será o último dessa balbúrdia! Não perca! E Agora, uma pausa para os nossas comerciais... Comercial especial das pipocas Nhac! para o season finale do SPPA: right|thumb|400px|Mommy! Cena: Típica mãe americana prepara o breakfast para típica menina americana. A filha está visivelmente aborrecida com seus cereais, fazendo bico enquanto segura o queixo com a mão. Vendo seu Desânimo, a mãe pergunta o motivo de seu chateamento: - Darling? - ... - Darling! - What, mommy? - Why are you so angry whith your food? - Coz this isn't what i want, mommy! - And what are you want, sweet little pie? Grapefruit? - No. - Fried bacon whith eggs? - No, mommy. - let me guess... some smashed potatos? - NO MOMMY! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT, MOMMY! - And it is... - I WANT NHAC SNACK MOMMY! ITS SO YUMMY! - Oh yes, darling! How can't i figured that before! its so obvious! - Yeah, mommy! Only the nhac snack has all the minerals and vitamins that my little body needs! And one more thing, mommy... - Let me see... nhac snack is TENDERLICIOUS? - YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT MOMMY! TENDERLICIOUS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, MOMMY! Nesse momento, mãe e filha se abraçam trepitosamente, enquanto o logo da pipoca nhac invade o televisor, juntamente com o Slogan: "Em todas as casas decentes do Brazil." Nhac corporation. All rigts reserved. Atenção! Parem as máquinas, pois este é o último capítulo de De volta ao sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo! No último episódio: Pedrinho resgata Sabugosa das garras das Farc. Dark Pedrinho o manda para o além com uma técnica proibida de Ai-ki-dô. Cena: Pedrinho está parado na frente da casa de seus pais, no final da década de 60, trajando as mesmas calças curtas e o bodoque que o tornaram célebres no imaginário popular. Seu corpo está bastante machucado: Momentos antes havia caído em um arbusto de coroa de cristo, enquanto andava de bicicleta. Os espinhos ainda se encontravam nas feridas provocadas pela queda, causando-lhe agonia extrema Seu choro de dor preenche o ar com um canto estridente e melancólico: - Daddy! My body is aching with pain! Daddy! (Aqui pedimos desculpa aos trova-leitores, amantes incondicionais da gramática normativa e do português lusitano: Pedrinho passou muito tempo nos EUA, por isso as vezes se confunde no uso do idioma materno, principalmente nesses flashbacks aparentemente casuais). Momentos depois seu pai aparece no pátio, pau da vida com o garoto. Apenas é possível divisar uma barba espessa e negra e o chinelo havaianas em sua mão, pronto para mais sessão de violência doméstica: - Ah seu mulequi sem-vergonha! Agora cê vai ver as tiras que não soltam nem deixam cheiro das minhas havaianas! Pedrinho poderia amaldiçoar a engenhosidade dos publicitários brasileiros se quisesse, mas há dúvidas que pudesse ter espírito suficiente para tanto: Seu pai o pôs no colo, começou a tirar os espinhos do corpo do pobre menino e a dar vigorosas chineladas em seu lombo no local dos ferimentos, como um lembrete de sua inocente traquinagem. O que o pai de Pedrinho falava tinha a poesia e a crueldade de uma antiga cantiga infantil: - Mulequi bobo, mulequi tonto, cobaia dos outros! Slept! - Ahhhh! Don´t beat me daddy! I will be a good boy! - Mulequi tonto, mulequi bobo, cobaia dos outros! Tóim! - Daddy, ahhhhhhhhhh! ... Acordei de meu sono turbulento, cheio de pesadelos horripilantes e de flashbacks indicativos do surpreendente final que espera aqueles que lerem esse relato literário e jornalístico até o fim, com uma fome lancinante e tremores frios, decorrentes do vício do pó de pirlimpimpim que novamente tinha se apossado de mim. Do meu lado, o corpo de Visconde de Sabugosa começava a exalar o fétido odor da putrefação, que indicava que eu estava desacordado durante dias devido ao enorme esforço que eu havia desprendido ao aplicar o golpe fatal no corpo raquítico da falecida espiga de milho. Olhei o sangue coagulado das minhas mãos e me mortifiquei imensamente: Que tipo de poder estava dormente em meu corpo, que tipo de assassino frio eu era antes de me apagarem a memória, de me fazerem esquecer dos meus pecados horríveis e indecentes? Lembrei me de Narizinho, da santa virginal de meus sonhos confrontada com a messalina voraz dos relatos dos falecidos Turco Elias, de Emília e de Visconde: Como descrever o nojo que sentia ao imaginar minha prima se entregando as mãos sujas de profissionais liberais como encanadores, entregadores de pizza, moto-boys, guardadores de carro, empacotadores de supermercado, faxineiros, borracheiros... que coisa medonha e insensata! Me dirigi a sede da fazenda, que havia se convertido em um casebre escuro e caindo aos pedaços. Adentrei a construção lúgubre, caminhei entre os aposentos mal-iluminados, pelo ar mofado e viciado que quase podia ser cortado a golpes de facão. Divisei uma luz débil em um quarto, justamente o de minha prima. De lado de fora já podia avistar, perdida no meio das paredes recheadas de fotos do Chico Buarque e de outros artistas cult da mpb, tombada e pálida como a polpa de um coco madura Narizinho, respirando com a dificuldade dos moribundos. Meu horror foi suplantado por meu espanto: Mesmo beirando os quarenta anos e muitos, mesmo a beira da morte devido a enfermidades medievais, mesmo assim conservava as feições de uma lolita caipira, de sobrancelhas grossas e nariz empinado, insolente. Meu corpo foi dominado pela luxúria, pela urgência de me entregar a seus braços, de saciar minha paixão proibida. Me atirei em sua cama e comecei a beijar seus lábios ressequidos. Sua pele ardia como os mil fornos do inferno, consumida pela febre da sífilis. Ela despertou de seu sono, dominada pelos abraços e receptiva como eu nunca poderia imaginar. Entretanto, o que saiu de seus lábios ficou cravado em meu coração como uma seta envenenada de despeito: - Nossa... como você demorou, moço da net. Sabe que eu não posso viver sem as meninas de sex and the city... - Piranha! Vaca vagabunda! - Me levantei rapidamente e estatelei um tapa na cara de Narizinho, que por um instante saiu de seu torpor: - ... Pedrinho meu amor! Finalmente você voltou! Não sabe o quanto eu te esperei! Me sentei por um momento na escrivaninha de seu quarto, com a cara abaixada e os braços cruzados na sua frente: Aquele tinha sido o último golpe que o destino tinha me imposto naquela jornada maldita de retorno a minha infância. Agora sabia muito bem por que tinha apagado minhas lembranças da infância, pois minha memória tinha voltado como uma torrente de água podre: A vida naquela comunidade hippie, a iniciação precoce no mundo das drogas e do crime, minha relação incestuosa e explosiva com Narizinho, que se recusava a uma vida de monogamia, minhas terríveis crises de ciúme e violência e meu reinado de terror como chefão do tráfico de drogas na região. Em cima da escrivaninha, por um incrível golpe do destino repousava um exemplar do livro Arquipélago Gulag, de Alexander Soljenítsen, o livro que tinha me despertado para o verdadeiro horror das doutrinas de esquerda: - Pedrinho, largue esse maldito livro! Foi por causa dele que você me largou, vou queimá-lo, vou trazer você de volta para mim! Aquelas palavras de desespero trouxeram a minha memória os horrores dos campos de concentração comunista, as mais de 7 bilhões de pessoas que padecerem vítimas da foice e do martelo, o horror de passar o mês com míseros 20 dólares, como as famílias de milhares de criancinhas cubanas que passam a vida desejando aquilo que os turistas de países com democracias liberais ostentam sem o menor pudor: os gadgets, as roupas luxuosas, os carros de design arrojado e mínima emissão de poluentes, enfim, tudo o que os burocratas da ilha desfrutam a custa da liberdade da população do país, carente por democracia. Quantos de vocês rezam pelas criancinhas cubanas, amigos leitores? Vocês acham que elas não merecem? - Você pode queimar esse livro quantas vezes quiser, mas o que ele plantou em mim nunca será eliminado, o amor pela liberdade e pela decência! Me ajoelhei ao lado de sua cama, para meu diálogo mais dramático e incisivo: - Tudo o que eu queria, me amor, era me tornar uma pessoa digna, respeitada, sair dessa vida de hippie sem vergonha para me casar com você, de véu e grinalda. Peguei a mão pequena e delicada de Narizinho e passei a beijá-la ternamente. No entanto, Narizinho repeliu meu gesto de ternura e se pôs a disparar bravatas, com o intuito de me ferir: - Faz-me rir Pedrinho! Você acha mesmo que vai se casar comigo de branco? Acha que ainda tem algum orifício em meu corpo que ainda não tenha sido penetrado? Balela, besteira! Sou a mais baixa das rameiras, sou a encarnação da compulsão sexual, Pedrinho! - Gritou ela, enquanto se sentava no encosto da cama de madeira. - Pedrinho, há muito tempo você tirou a minha inocência, e quando ela se vai não volta jamais. - Não diga isso, Narizinho! Depois de tudo o que eu fiz eu fiz por você... Esqueça a sua vida depravada nesse sítio e venha ser feliz comigo... - Não se faça de Besta, Pedrinho. Sabe muito bem que o mal-feito não se remenda nem se remedia. Você acha que eu vou ficar te esperando quietinha, como uma bonequinha mimada, enquanto você volta do trabalho? Não, Pedrinho, não vou. Sabe por que? Meu útero vive me chamas, preciso de sexo como preciso de ar! Não podia mais agüentar aquilo: As lágrimas começaram a brotar dos meus olhos, em fios grossos e caudalosos. Chorava como um criança que nunca tinha sido: - Não se iluda Pedrinho. Além do mais Pedrinho, você já deu uma olhada em sua volta, na decadência desse kibutz infeliz? Desde que o Lula subiu ao poder nada mais dá certo, o Brasil tá indo pro buraco. E sabe de um coisa, Pedrinho? NÃO DOU A MÍNIMA, NÃO DOU A MÍNIMA! QUERO QUE TUDO SE EXPLODA, QUE VÁ PARA A CASA DO CARALHO, POR QUE O BRASIL NÃO TEM MAIS JEITO, O BRASIL NÃO PASSA DE UMA SUCURSAL MAQUIADA DO MARANHÃO! O BRAZIL É O PAÍS DA PIZZA, DO CARNAVAL, DA CHANCHADA, DA ATLÂNTIDA DE ISOPOR! SE É PARA VIVER NA LAMA, QUE A GENTE A CHAFURDE COMO UMA VARA DE PORCOS! Ouvia a tudo isso derramando as lágrimas dos meus olhos no chão, ouvindo as palavras amargas, mas duramente realistas da minha prima. De seus olhos e nariz brotavam fios espessos de sangue, que acompanhavam o ir e vir fenético de sua boca no discurso cético. Abri o livro e encontrei uma foto amarelada de mim, Emília e Narizinho vestindo trapos ripis e envergando os sorrisos automáticos dos viciados no pó de pirlimpimpim. Ao me ver sem camisa, com uma boininha sem vergonha de Che Guevara e tentando fazer aparecer bíceps naqueles braços esquálidos e pré-adolescentes ruborizei de vergonha: Me lembrei de um jovem magro, de cabelo comprido e barba mal-feita, vestindo-se sem apuro e portando uma echarpe no calor poeirento da grande São Paulo e me senti mal pelas novas grações cooptadas pela mudrunguice, percorrendo os mesmos erros que arruinaram minha geração. Entretanto, enquanto lavava minha alma com lágrimas e sentia que meu choro ia chegando ao fim, percebi que aquilo expulsava minhas angústias do meu coração e reaviva minhas convicções mais profundamente liberais e cristãs. Me levantei da posição humilhante, me aprumei em posição ereta e pus a repelir as duras verdades proferidas por minha prima com a mais pura indignação de classe média: - Sabe Narizinho, apesar de tudo eu ainda acredito no Brazil! Me dirigi a janela do quarto, a abri e deixei que o ar refrescante da noite invadisse os ar parado e pestilento do quarto, que rescendia a morte. - Sabe por que, Narizinho? Por que sei que em cada lar do Brazil que ainda não é sustentado pelo bolsa família, em cada sala com um santo de gesso, com uma tevê passando jornal nacional, em cada rosto branco e saudável de um pai que teve seu filho recusado na faculdade por causa das cotas para negros, em cada adolescente que se mantém pura até o casamento, no sangue de cada paulista, onde corre dna de inúmeros povos europeus, dos bandeirantes que tanto se sacrificaram para desbravar o interior desse continente, dos democratas que derramaram seu sangue na revolução de 32, em cada uma dessas pessoas há a semente para que o Brazil possa sair do buraco. A luz azulada do luar ficou ainda mais intensa, expulsando os eflúvios malévolos que impregnavam o quarto. O rosto de Narizinho se descontraiu de sua loucura, reestabelecendo alguns fiapos de sanidade que ainda habitavam sua alma: - Mas Pedrinho... Eu não tenho mais chance... Toda uma vida de devassidão que tenho, oito anos de governo Lula não desaparecem do dia para noite... - Desaparecem sim, Narizinho - Levei minha em seu peito tocando seu coração disparado de terror - Desaparecem se você acreditar em você e em Deus! O que aconteceu naquele momento desafia toda a lógica cartesiana e materialista que rege o mundo dominado pelo ateísmo comunista, pois somente a intervenção divina explica o que ocorreu a partir do instante em que proferi aquelas palavras: A luz da lua que banhava o quarto aumentou inexplicavelmente, me cegando por vários minutos. Quando recuperei a visão não estava mais no quarto de Narizinho, mas sim em frente a sede da fazenda, esplendorosa e caiada de branco como nunca imaginei nem mesmo em meus sonhos. Podia ver todos aqueles que povoaram a minha infância reunidos em torno de um altar improvisado: Dona Benta, Tia Nastácia, Tio Barnabé, O saci com uma bela prótese mecânica, o rinoceronte e o marquês de Rabicó em suas formas rotundas e perfeitamente humanas, visconde de sabugosa de braços dados com Emília crescida, não aquele abajur tropicalista e difamador que se tornara cafetina infame, mas uma decente dona de casa de trinta e muitos anos, vestida de maneira decente e decorosa. Não era a única: todos se vestiam de maneira correta, sem qualquer excesso, sem qualquer indício de que aventuras por terras distantes ocorriam naquelas partes. Enfim: Apenas uma família de proprietários de terra, que governavam aquele latifúndio com sabedoria e parcimônia, tão quadrada quanto podia ser. Só não conseguia ver Narizinho. Comecei a olhar em volta, tentando achá-la. - Calma Pedrinho - Disse o padre, que pareceu se materializar na frente dos presentes - A noiva sempre chega atrasada. Senti um mão tocar delicadamente meu ombro, quase tão ternamente quanto um sussurro. Me virei e vi Narizinho, linda, radiante, intocada e pura como sempre: - Pedrinho! finalmente vamos nos casar! Finalmente vou poder me entregar a você! ... Muito bem, caros trova-leitores, acho que não há muita coisa para se dizer: Me casei com Narizinho, com direito a uma festança digna de novela das oito, com muita comida e convidados especiais: Até o Stan Lee estava lá, dando encima das ex-garotas de programa de Emília. Para agitar ainda mais o final desse relato comovente convidamos o Roupa Nova para cantar seu mega hit Hey Jude, enquanto os créditos finais rolam pela tela: Hey jude Pra que chorar Amanhã serááá um novo dia Esqueça de tudo que aconteceu Amanhã serááá Um novo dia... NANANAM NANANAM... Créditos: (Por ordem de aparição) Pedrinho: Collin Ferrel Saul Goldestein: Sean Connery José Serra: Bruce Willis Turco Elias: Omar Sharif Tio Barnabé: Denzel Whashington Tia Anastácia: Wooppy Goldberg Taxista coçando o saco: Orson Welles Draúzio Varella: Paul Giamatti Emília: Reese Whiterspoon Preferida de Emília: Dakota Fanning Rabicó (feijoada): babe, um porquinho atrapalhado Visconde de Sabugosa: Robert Downey Jr Narizinho: Rachel Weisz Participações especiais de Stan Lee, Fernando Meirelles, Jaden Smith (Saci), Arnold Schwarzenneger (Rinoceronte). John Candy (Rabicó humano) e Zilka Salaberry (Dona Benta – in memorian) Escrito e Produzido por Allegro non Troppo Dirigido por José Padilha FIM, ou MUDRUNGUICE NUNCA MAIS! '' E assim chega ao fim este singelo folhetim, com direito a bolo de noiva e grávidas saindo pelo ladrão para dar um fim razoável para semi-analfabeto público tupiniquim, viciado em novela e futebol. Entretanto a trama está com mais furos que a cara de um adolescente: E a terrível conspiração de esquerda que manipulava os destinos dos nossos personagens? E a aparição derradeira de Draúzio Varella e José Serra, resgatando Pedrinho? E o Lula, que com certeza tem culpa no cartório? Meu sentido aranha me diz que esse história não foi completamente contada...'' De volta ao Sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo: Epílogo Metalinguísitico Cena: Estamos em Paulínia, grande pólo cinematográfico do interior paulista... bem, isso é obviamente uma piada, claro. Rá, rá. Hoje é um grande dia para a cidade, pois ela acomoda um evento que reúne os maiores astros do jet-set celebrístico e cultural de hollywood: O lançamento de De volta ao sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo, novo filme da Marvel estrelado por Collin Ferrel e Rachel Weisz, com a direção de José Padilha. O grande teatro da cidade abriga um intenso burburinho, com os astros e estrelas que encabeçam a fita andando pelo imenso tapete vermelho e respirando o ar petroquímico de Paulínia. Numa tenda está o grande ator irlandês Collin Ferrel sendo entrevistado para o Fantástico pela belíssima Patrícia Poeta. Responde as perguntas originalíssimas formuladas pela produção do programa: - Eu adoro o Brasil, o carnaval, principalmente as mulheres brasileiras, sempre pronta para saciar meu incrível apetite sexual de irlandês; - Eu acho que o José Padilha é um diretor de cinema de nível internacional, comparável aos melhores do mundo como Cristopher Nolan e Michael Bay... Nesse momento um garoto chega perto do astro, lhe dá uma carta e cochicha algo em seus ouvidos. O ator para a entrevista por alguns momentos, anunciando o motivo em voz alta. - Por favor vou ter que interromper esta entrevista por alguns instantes: Recebi uma carta de Pedrinho Cavalcante! Finalmente temos notícias dele, depois de meses sem qualquer contato! Ele Começa a ler a carta silenciosamente, com as feições decontraídas de alguém que parece aliviado. Despreocupadamente pega uma copo cheio de uísque e começa a sorver pequenos goles do líquido, enquanto seus olhos se movem pelas linhas do papel. Mas a medida em que avança na leitura da mensagem seu rosto vai adquirindo um semblante pesado, que logo se converte em uma máscara do mais puro ódio. Ao final da leitura seus olhos se enchem de lagrimas e pura indignação: - ... Malditos, malditos, MALDITOS! COMO VOCÊS BRASILEIROS PODEM ELEGER UM MONSTRO DAQUELES COMO PRESDIDENTE! MEU SANGUE DE IRLANDÊS FERVE COM A MAIS PURA FÚRIA CÉLTICA! MOH CUSHLER, MOH CUSHLER! De fato seu sangue fervia: o scotch depositado no copo em sua mão começava a borbulhar, mostrando que seu corpo trabalhava em alta temperatura. Alguns minutos depois o ator explodia, dando um ar de cult de piada nonsense a essa cena, que tinha somente a função de introduzir a carta de Pedrinho Calvacante aos leitores, e de também explodir o Collin Ferrel, é óbvio. Este parágrafo também é extremamente meta-linguístico, mostrando que os autores desse blog são metidos a esperto, e também intelectuais desencantados com meros artifícios estilísticos que emprestam um verniz moderninho a esse texto, como os filmes de Jorge Furtado, aquele da ilhas das flores com aquela baboseira de polegar oposto e etc. Quando uma coisa alude a outra e vai levando a outros temas e sentidos ao texto, chamamos isto de hipertexto, que se assemelha a navegação na internet, outro tópico moderninho que colocamos aqui para demostrar a atualidade do texto, mas que também achamos uma coisa um tanto pueril se confrontada com as glórias da arte ocidental... www.casasbahia.com.br. Blá, blá, blá, blé, blé, blé, nhoc, nhoc... Nesse momento um ninja invade a redação e mata o redator dessas besteiras a golpes trêmulos de katana (kataná). O redator obviamente é um figurante: contratamos um indigente na praça da sé para receber os golpes no lugar do autor, para mostrarmos que não estamos nem aí com o politicamente correto... Hei, o que é que um ninja tá fazendo nessa lan house... GAHHHHHHH, GASP, GASP, NÃO ME MATE, NÃO.. ... ... Ólá amigos do Trova/Cherca, tudo bem? Meu nome é Paulo José, e fui contratado para narrar a surpreendente missiva que desfechará (desfechará... quem é que tá escrevendo essa porra de chamada, um macaco?) a trama do De volta ao sítio do Pica Pau Amarelo para todo o sempre. Só pedimos desculpas aos seguidores desse relato, por que depois de tantas indas e vindas metalinguísiticas, toneladas de sangue e a minha senilidade (afinal eu tenho mal de alzeihmer! quaquaquá, entenderão? humor negro! programa do Jô, uou!) trechos da carta etão ilegíveis. Então lá vai... Isso também é uma piada, pois vamos terminar aqui o capítulo, para deixar os leitores ainda mais curiosos, hahaha... ué, o que eu tô fazendo aqui... droga de alzeihmer, nem sei escrever direito essa merda de palavra... De volta ao sítio do Pica-Pau amarelo: true epílogo! São Paulo, 31 de outubro de 2010 Querido Collin Ferrel: Acabei de assistir ao filme ontem a noite, numa cópia pirata que está circulando a todo o vapor entre as bancas de camelôs aqui em Sampa. Sou umbigadalmente contra essa prática, pois financia o regime comunista chinês, mas foi a única maneira que encontrei de ver a fita. Peço desculpas. Fiquei impressionado com o nível técnico atingido pela película, especialmente o soberbo trabalho de Walter Carvalho em captar o tom tenebroso de vermelho que a terra da região tem, que depois de tantas experiências extremas para mim é quase como um sinônimo da morte e do abandono que grassam o Brazil da era Lula... Deus, como ainda sou capaz de pronunciar tal nome! Se sua menção já despertava a lembrança de tudo o que é ruim e perverso em minha mente no ano passado, agora é quase como uma faca enfiada em meu peito, que dói e sangra sem a menor cerimônia. O que eu vou contar agora me assombra a toda a hora, pois além de pairar como uma sombra negra sobre as terras tupiniquins circula em meu sangue como uma maldição ancestral de deuses imemoriais e malignos, rastejando em suas cidades esquecidas. Depois dos eventos narrados tão habilmente no filme, voltei a Nova Iorque para fazer uma rehab e me livrar de uma vez por todas do vício do pó de pirlimpimpim: Não foi fácil ficar amarrado a uma cama sofrendo toda a sorte de alucinação literária, mas a ideia de que Narizinho me esperava inocente pura e besta no Brasil para nossa lua de mel me ajudou a superar os momentos mais difíceis de minha reabilitação. Mas o fato realmente trepidante que vou contar agora supera em muito as dores de minha desintoxicação, e chega a ser ainda mais cruel que a série de acontecimentos inacreditáveis que presenciei em minha viagem de volta as paragens onde cresci. Muitos julgarão que tudo o que eu escrever a partir desse ponto supera os limites inatos do homem para a perversidade, portanto que são meros produtos de ficção ou apenas consequências das alucinações surgidas de minha mente sombria, danificadas pelo uso constante das drogas. Mas como bem sabemos a realidade supera em muito a mais desatinada das ficções, pois esta não conta com escritores hábeis para lhe preservar a estrutura coesa e insuflar os ventos do espírito livre e de fina observação dos fatos do mundo, descambando sempre para as mais grosseiras representações dos instintos que fazem a raça humana o animal infeliz que é. Depois de muito sofrer na clínica de reabilitação me encaminhei ao cubículo miserável que habitei por longos seis meses em Manhatan. Peguei os poucos pertences que consegui acumular naquele período e os coloquei em minha mala, não sem antes dar uma última olhada no espelho do banheiro e ver o quanto as experiências dos últimos tempos se traduziram em uma máscara de apatia e rugas em minha cara. Por um instante, no entanto, pude ver as feições do jovem e antigo Pedrinho, um dos mais impiedosos traficantes que o Brazil jamais teve: A cara magra de barba rala e olhos injetados, a boina do infame Che Guevara, a fome incessante e descontrolada daquele monstro por Narizinho, que parecia exalar de seus poros como um aviso da loucura que devorava suas entranhas. Senti um calafrio intenso de terror, me obrigando a lavar a cara para espantar as lembranças ruins e conseguir prosseguir na minha viagem para exorcizar os fantamas que ainda teimavam em me assombrar. A última etapa de minha viagem seria a redação do nononon, o jornal do velho judeu Saul Goldstein. Esperava conseguir encontrar o velho e lhe agradecer pela oportunidade, mesmo que frustrada de trabalhar no centro da civilização. Oh Deus, como gostaria de voltar no tempo para impedir aquela visita! Preferiria mil vezes a morte debaixo dos pneus de um taxi dirigido por um indiano do que as revelações que me aguardavam naquele recinto. Marquei meu encontro com Sal a meia-noite, horário que estranhei imensamente. Meu primeiro susto foi ver a redação do jornal completamente vazia, sem o mobiliário habitual que se espera em uma redação de jornal. Os minutos que passei esperando meu chefe na escuridão só não foram mais aterrorizantes do que o encontro propriamente dito: O judeu pareceu emergir das trevas, de um lugar que jurava ter revistado por várias vezes a procura de alguém - Boa noite, Pete - Sal já não parecia o mesmo velho bonachão de antes: Seu rosto era o mesmo, mas sua expressão era tão sombria que custava a acreditar que fosse de meu velho amigo. - ... Que qui tá acontecendo aqui - respondi, engolindo o máximo de saliva que conseguia naquele momento. - Apenas uma pequena reunião, Pete... Olhei em volta. Não havia absolutamente ninguém. - Sabe, Pete - começou a andar lentamente em círculos - Estamos extremamente decepcionados com você... Todos os nossos esforços para despertar o velho Pedrinho se mostraram infrutíferos, todo o dinheiro que gastamos nessa operação se mostrou tão inútil quanto jamais imaginamos... - Do que você está falando! DE QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO! - Ora, ora... temos aqui um herói indignado... comovente... Avancei contra meu intelocutor, levando minhas mãos a sua garganta - Gahhhh... é disso que eu estou falando... de Pedrinho, El Bruto,... a mão de ferro que nossa organização precisa... - É melhor você começar a sua rotina de vilão que conta todos os detalhes de seu plano maligno antes que eu faça suco de você em meu juicer walita! - Tudo bem, tudo bem... mas creio que mesmo com todo seu poder, o máximo que você pode fazer é se juntar a nós ou perecer como todos aqueles que se opõe a organização... E começou a falar todos os podres por detrás das mazelas do sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo (aleluia!) - Tudo começou na década de 50, quando Benta Hallford Walker tinha vinte anos. Jovem, sonhadora e rica integrante de uma família tradicional do sul dos Estados Unidos. Pessoa de extrema cultura e espírito, uma mulher muito a frente de seu tempo. Isso obviamente reprensentou sua ruína: Logo se envolveu nos embalos pecaminosos dos hipsters, músicos cocaineiros e heroineiros negros que são uma espécie de predecessores da ripagem e mundrunguice atuais. Logo desandou no pó e nos encantos fáceis das doutrinas de esquerda, se tornando uma figura lendária no submundo do comunismo internacional. A mundrunguice dos negros logo se espalhou pela América: Primeiro os beatchiniques, depois os ripis, o câncer da contra-cultura se espalhou rapidamente pela América, com Benta como um dos nomes mais temidos. Na década de 60 conhece Carlos Castaneda, outro maconheiro mundialmente renomado que vinha de um fim de relaciomanento turbulento com Don Juan Matus. Logo se apaixonam, decidindo unir suas forças para espalhar suas crenças malignas por todo o globo. Decidiram se mudar para o Brasil para pesquisar as possibilidades psiotrópicas que as plantas daquele país tinham a oferecer, juntamente com a introdução da cultura do Peyote no hemisfério Sul. Em pouco tempo se estabeleceram no país e começaram as pesquisas, junto com o garoto prodígio que você conhece atualmente por Visconde de Sabugosa. Esses esforços resultaram na sintetização do pó de pirlimpimpim, conhecido atualmente como mata-fadas. Tudo ia bem entre o casal, mas como sabemos bem nunca devemos confiar em uma mulher plenamente: Dona Benta conhece um certo líder sindical no Abc paulista, começando um caso ruidoso, de alta-voltagem. É só uma questão de tempo para que os dois assassinem Castaneda e dominem a fabricação do pó de pirlimpimpim na região. Em pouco tempo o casal tem um filho, e a partir daí acho que você pode deduzir o resto da história... Custava a acreditar no que ouvia: As palavras dilaceravam meu coração, mal podia suportar o horror daquela revelação. Eu, filho de... - A sua saída do sítio era inevitável, pois pouco podíamos fazer para conter seu poder imenso: O implante de memórias foi por um tempo uma maneira eficiente de te manter quieto, mas não imaginavámos que você se tornaria um jornalista investigativo tão combativo e contundente contra as atrocidades da esquerda no mundo. Fomos obrigados a montar uma redação falsa aqui em nova iorque, somente para te manter ocupado em fracassos contínuos, uma maneira de enfraquecer seu espírito para a parte final do plano: te levar de volta ao sítio do pica-pau amarelo, para recuperarmos o Pedrinho original. Ele fez um pequena pausa nesse momento. Abaixou seu olhar e começou a mostrar sua contrariedade de maneira mais contundente: - Só não imaginávamos que a providência divina te auxiliasse de maneira tão decisiva, com o folhetinho de Madre Eliane Tranchesi e o final deus ex machina que encerrou suas peripécias. Infelizmente - olhou para cima como um olhar de desprezo - não podemos ainda lutar contra o todo poderoso. Ainda... Continua... Cenas do próximo epílogo: finalmente saberemos os personagens por detrás da conspiração de esquerda. E ainda: Pedrinho contra você sabe quem... Não perca! E agora interrompemos esse epílogo para o pronunciamento do Governador de São Paulo José Serra, melhor ministro da saúde que o Brazil jamais teve, para fazer seu discurso derradeiro sobre os malefícios do tabagismo para o povo paulista, que foi e sempre lhe será grato: thumb|300px|center|Serra: Boa noite e até nunca mais! O fumo é um dos principais problemas de saúde pública no mundo inteiro, correspondendo a uma caralhada de mortes todos os anos. Com o intuito de impedir que a prática abominável continua a grassar a vida de inúmeros cidadãos de bem no Brasil, o governo paulista (não o federal, que pouco se importa com o destino do contribuinte) baixou uma lei impedindo o fumo em locais públicos, privados, no banheiro, nos picos gelados do himalaia, numa casinha de sapé na montanha e até mesmo no "frio e gelado vácuo que antecede a morte"(citação requerida). Muitos acham que tal proibição fere os mais sagrados príncipios do liberalismo, pois impede que nossos cidadãos brancos possam dispor de seus corpos da maneira como bem entendem. Fiquei nesse grande impasse ético e espiritual até que li os textos do grande Olavo de Carvalho e percebi o óbvio: O homem não pode fazer o que quiser com a sua vida, pois seu corpo pertence a Deus e só a ele, que apenas nos deixa ter a liberdade de expressão contra as terríveis doutrinas de esquerda e para consumirmos o que bem entendemos. Então, sem qualquer trava moral de posso ficar fazendo propanganda para 2010, construindo minha fama de durão e de super administrador. Boa Noite! E agora se desfaz nesse momento o último pronunciamento de José Serra, pois este falecerá depois de resgatar Pedrinho das garras da incrível conspiração comunista que manipula os destinos do universo. Sniff, sniff. De volta ao sítio do Pica-Pau amarelo: True epílogo 2 Resumo do epílogo anterior: Pedrinho descobre que é filho de dona Benta com você-sabe-quem, e que suas memórias foram adulteradas para acreditar que ela era sua vó. Continue ligado nos desfechos finais da trama. — Deus, Deus, DEUS!, só ele nos impede de conquistar o mundo. Por isso o ateísmo é uma peça fundamental no teatro de hipocrisias da esquerda mundial – Disse o judeu, demonstrando o quanto desprezava o criador do universo, o designer inteligente. Naquele momento já não restava mais qualquer ânimo em meu espírito, e meu corpo parecia trespassado por milhares de agulhas frias do mais puro pânico, como se eu estivesse preso em um caixão de chumbo enquanto conseguia ter um retrato mais panorâmico da teia em que me encontrava enrolado. As barbaridades que se seguiram foram apenas mais um ato nesse circo de horrores, um complemento natural e hiperbólico daquela orgia satânica e insensata. — Ah sim, – continuou Sal – Falta apresentar os outros integrantes de nosso clube... vejamos por onde eu começo... Por Stálin, é tão difícil... Já sei! Vou chamar meu fofucho, o Hans! Entra... Das trevas surgiu um careca branco e alto, com um jaqueta preta de couro. De um lado das têmporas havia tatuada uma suástica, e do outro a sigla S.V.P., o partido nazista suíço: — Sim, sim, meu querido! Esse é um dos skinheads que brutalizaram uma pobre garota branca de seu país no começo de 2009, e que nossa organização fez questão de desmoralizar... também, um pão desse não se encontra em qualquer padaria de esquina, não é mesmo Hanzinho... tem que proteger, tratar à pão de ló o coitadinho... Foi com nojo que eu vi aquela velha bicha enlaçar sua mão na cintura do nazista, e ainda mais escandalizado fiquei com o beijo de língua que ele deu no sujeito, com direito a todas as contorções possíveis e imagináveis a que o músculo lingual tem direito. — Esqueci de mencionar: A pederastia é outro pilar importante para nossa organização... — Como você pode... afinal, ele é um nazista, e você... — Judeu... Ai, seu schumuck bobinho! – Nesse momento ele me mostrou seu pulso esquerdo, com uma tatuagem azulada de um monte. —- Na verdade eu sou um membro do sionismo, o ultranacionalismo hebreu. Todo o movimento que prega o estado excessivo é na verdade uma forma variante do comunismo ateu, um ramo que prega com palavras diferentes uma velha mentira: a de que o estado pode proporcionar o bem estar ao contribuinte... que mentira patética e comovente! (Pedimos mais uma vez perdão aos leitores com os sucessivos abusos contra a gramática normativa, mas desta vez o fazemos por uma questão de princípios: Afinal, por que devemos escrever Estado com letra maiúscula? Por acaso ele é Deus?) — Sabemos muito bem que os judeus e os nazistas tiveram suas briguinhas – continuou Sal –, mas nada que se compare com os horrores do comunismo. Afinal, o que são seis milhões de indivíduos contra os mais de 10 bilhões de mortos pelos regimes socialistas pelo mundo? Tive que concordar com a lógica torta mas coerente daquele louco demente. — Bem, acho que não há mais necessidade de ficar te enrolando, Pedrinho: Que entrem de uma vez todos os membros de nossa conspiração. E começou a procissão de almas penadas e outras atrocidades que tanto perseguem os democratas, liberais e ativistas cristãos pelo mundo. Colocamos em forma de lista, para melhor apreciarmos (será isto possível?) esse desfile digno de uma escola de samba das profundas do inferno: — Narcotraficantes narcoterroristas colombianos das Farc; — Terrorista islâmicos do Hamas, Al Qaeda e outras bizarrices do oriente médio; — Burocratas cubanos, saboreando charutos cubanos de 100 dólares salpicados pelo sangue e suor de crianças cubanas, sedentas de liberdade e democracia; — Grande número de bichas, viados, baitolas, travecos e outros seres extravagantes que habitam a extensa fauna pederasta no Brazil e no mundo; — Feministas malcomidas e sapatonas, que insistem em negar as diferenças congênitas de ambos os sexos, — Um aparelho da Polícia Federal, fazendo escutas telefônicas ilegais e implantando o estado policialesco no Brazil; — Toda uma tribo de rípis maconheiros e sem-vergonhas associados; — Intelectuais esquerdistas de universidades públicas paulistas, responsáveis pela implantação de cima para baixo das teorias comunistas pelo Brazil inteiro; — Ambientalistas xiitas, que não percebem que um desaceleramento da atividade econômica é muito mais prejudicial ao mundo que um eventual e hipotético aumento no nível dos oceanos; — Artistas plásticos conceituais e de outras linhagens exóticas da arte pós-moderna, que insistem por que insistem em cultuar a mediocridade e a negar a beleza em suas obras irrelevantes e herméticas; — E ainda: a joia da coroa do esquerdismo no mundo: Fidel Casto, Hugo Chávez, Evo Morales, Kim Jong-Il, o casal Kirschner e Tia Nastácia... peraí! TIA NASTÁCIA? Ela dá um passo a frente e se destaca. Para por uns instantes, tira o lenço as roupas esfarrapadas e desfaz uma maquiagem pesadíssima de látex, dessas de filme do Eddie Murphie... MEU DEUS! É MICHELE OBAMA! Mal posso acreditar que ela se abalou em participar da farsa em torno de minha pessoa dentro do sítio. Mas espera um pouco: Se Michele Obama esta no meio dessa suruba, onde estará Barack Hussein Obama? A resposta veio como uma bomba de mil megatons: De um palco que não havia até poucos momentos atrás surge ele, o presidente democrata americano. Mas ele parece hipnotizado, com uma coleira no pescoço. É conduzido por Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, que na mão oposta à guia segura um exemplar do livro Finnegans Wake, de James Joyce: — PEDRINHO! I AM YOUR FATHER! Continua... De volta ao sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo: True Epílogo 3 right|300px|thumb|Lula (sem a barba) utiliza as artes secretas do inferno para achacar o contribuinte: Reviravolta do livro é considerada um marco na cultura ocidental do século XXI segundo a revista veja Meu Deus! Como isso pode ser verdade: Eu, Pedrinho Cavalcante, filho daquele monstro celerado? Custava a crer naquela infame possibilidade. Além disso estranhei a perfeita dicção do inglês de Lula: Corretíssima, digno de um lorde inglês com a mais fina educação: - Pedrinho, sei o que tú pensas: Como eu, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, que até a poucos momentos atrás não passava de um presidente mal-intencionado e boçal pode vir aqui, com o líder supremo do povo americano preso a uma coleira e totalmente a mercê de seu domínio hipnótico? - Disse, sacudindo a coleira e balaçando Barack Obama, que obedecia sem o menor sinal de desagravo - Como eu posso estar aqui, falando um português digno de um William Bonner, sem qualquer erro que ofenda as sagradas escrituras da gramática normativa e ainda por cima lendo Finnegan Wakw, eu que sempre assassinei o nobre e difícil idioma pátrio em favor da ignorância e do medo? Na verdade, meu filho, essa máscara de líder sindical ignorante e bonachão foi apenas um disfarce que utilizei por toda minha vida para subir aos mais altos degraus da máquina estatal, com intuito de implantar o esquerdismo comunista no Brasil: Sempre fui um gênio, parido nas entranhas crestadas da caatinga, que me deram uma inteligência fenomenal e uma fome de poder e de sangue que surpassava até mesmo Joseph Stálin: Aos 13 anos de idade já dominava quase todas os idiomas conhecidos no ocidente e tinha conhecimento próximo do absoluto do saber acadêmico produzido na terra, além de ser iniciado nas artes ocultas das trevas e do aikidô negro. Mas devido ao meu entendimento profundo da psique do povo mulato e mestiço que habita o Brasil, sabia que um homem com meu nível de inteligência e cultura jamais conseguiria ser aceito como líder nesse país sorumbático, de párias analfabetos e desdentados. Por isso tive que me condicionar a esse papel de líder sindical avesso a educação para ganhar a simpatia do brasileiro. - Disse, disparando escarrada de muco amarelado, mostrando toda a aversão que sentia do anêmico e verminosos povo tupiniquim. - Bastardo! filho do capeta! Coisa ruim! Doutor Fu Manchu do quadrilátero da maconha! - Disse, gritando o ódio que sentia por sua figura grotesca. - Tolo! Como tens coragem de amaldiçoar desse jeito! Com certeza meu sangue corre em suas veias para ter coragem de me afrontar com tanto ímpeto, mas veja! Todos os maiores líderes do comunismo internacional estão aos meus pés, mesmo o homem mais poderoso do mundo - Ele dá um empurrão no presidente americano, que caiu aos seus péus e não se põe mais de pé - Todos aqui não passam de minhas pequenas marionetes mimadas, prontas para obedecer aos meus menores caprichos. - Eu não me importo, não me importo, não me importo... não me importo... - Finalmente! Meu sangue está se manifestando em você... Cof, cof, gasp... Ele se ajoelhou no chão, lívido como cera de vela, cuspindo um bom tanto de sangue. ''- Agora eu sei... tudo não passava de um teste...'' - Exatamente. Desde que eu peguei câncer de José Alencar venho procurando um sucessor, alguém para comandar a organização enquanto estiver morto. Sabia de todo seu potencial, por isso eu utilizei o poder da minha mente brilhante para armar esse plano, cheio de reviravotas e peripécias. - Não me importa mais. Apenas quero que morra nas chamas escarlates do irferno! (Musiquinha de cavaleiros do zodíaco) Uma estranha aura vermelha começou fluir de meu corpo, adquirindo a forma da foice e do martelo, símbolo maldito da revolução russa. Assumi uma estranha postura de combate, minha mão se contorceu de maneira bisonha, como se tivesse vida própria: Era o golpe da pata do carcará de diamante! - Por Stálin! Que força monstruosa! Não imaginei que pudesse dominar esse golpe sozinho: A pata do carcará de diamante, o golpe que obliterou da face da terra os dinossauros! Mostre-me toda sua fúria, Pedrinho Cavalcante da Silva! ''- Como queira papai. BEHOLD MY TRUE POWER: MALDITO É O SANGUE QUE TE GERA, MALDITO SEJA, LULA!'' ... ... ... Não era possível: O golpe que eu havia dado devia ter a força de uma pequena bomba atômica. Mas Lula ainda estava de pé, intacto. - ... Realmente você me surpreendeu, Pedrinho... O golpe que deu foi muito além de qualquer expectativa, quase morri com ele - Ele mostra o braço esquerdo, completamente carbonizado - Se não tivesse cortado o dedo mindinho não teria conseguido apará-lo: talvez um milímetro a mais de pele teria provocado atrito suficiente para retardar meu movimento a tempo de me mandar para o cemitério. Como você vê não amputei o mindinho só para me aposentar... Não cheguei a ouvir a fala de Lula por completo: Perdi a consciência com o dispêndio de tanta energia. Desmaiei de novo, porra! E agora uma pausa para nossos comerciais: Mais uma campanha Trova/Cherca contra as profanas doutrinas de esquerda, a última, pois já estou com o saco cheio desse livro "O velho sábio chinês estava subindo as ruas do pelourinho, meditando sobre os problemas transcendentais do homem e seu destino na terra. De súbito tropeça em um mendigo, que apavorado se ajoelha no chão e pede perdão ao passante: - Seu japa, me desculpa, é que eu tava dormindo aqui na rua, tô com fome, faz uns quinze anos que eu tô sem emprego, tô no vício e na malandragem. Muito placidamente o plácido oriental faz um gesto com a cabeça, sinalizando sua boa vontade com a escória da sarjeta. - Doutor, não consigo pensar em destino mais desgraçado que o meu, não tenho um gato pra puxar pelo rabo... Nesse momento o chinês dá um sorriso e encara o mendigo e seu ataque de autopiedade: - Meu filho, você deveria estar dando graças a Deus pela sua vida! - Por quê Doutor? Por acaso conhece alguém mais lascado que eu? - Não meu caro, mas você tem que perceber que mora em uma democracia liberal, tem liberdade para fazer o que quiser, até passar fome! - É mesmo doutor? - Isso mesmo. Em cuba você não teria direito nem de fazer isso. - Jura? - Sim, meu caro. E teria que receber 20 dólares por mês... - Vinte dólares! Que absurdo! Prefiro viver fodido aqui que na Bahia, vice! Nesse momento lágrimas brotaram dos olhos ramelentos do mendigo. Quando olhou de volta para seu benfeitor viu que ele havia desaparecido. Virou a cabeça para o céu e agradeceu Jesus e Efiagachê pela chance de não viver em um país socialista. De volta ao Sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo: Final Epílogo! -...Pedrinho? -... - Pedrinho... - ... Quê qui é? - ACORDA, PORRA! Acordei e vi Narizinho, linda, com seu vestido de noiva. - Meu amor... Essa porcaria de livro finalmente acabou, vamos poder ter nossa lua de mel... - Ainda não, Pedrinho, a civilização ocidental corre grande perigo, você precisa deter Lula de qualquer maneira. - O papi? Não dá, ele é muito mais forte que eu... - Droga Pedrinho, ele não é seu pai! - Você não entende, você não sentiu aquele sangue sujo se manifestando no seu corpo, não sentiu a maldade destilada, pura e simples... Não adianta... - Pedrinho Cavalcante! Não desista! Tenha fé em Deus... - Da Silva, da Silva Narizinho, você ouviu ele falando isso. Além disso a Emília já tentou essa fita de citar Rail Seixas para me animar, não adianta... Acho que o Sabugosa no fundo tinha razão: No final das contas só uma coisa importa nessa vida... Levantei a saia de seu vestido de noiva, abaixei seu calcinha e pude ver, em toda a glória e em cores a maior dádiva que Deus colocou na Terra para a infeliz raça dos homens na face da terra: A bucetinha rosada! Levei minha mão nos recantos recônditos da minha prima, e qual não foi minha surpresa em encontrar uma leve resistência em minha investida: Retirei-a e vi que ela se encontrava levemente manchada de sangue. - Pedrinho, ouça essas palavras e jamais as esqueça: A bucetinha rosada não é uma dádiva divina para aliviar as dores dos homens na terra, e sim um ardil do capeta para amolecer os espíritos de todos os bons cristãos da terra! Na verdade, o clítoris é um organismo alienígena com poderes telepáticos que evoluiu em forma de mulher para preparar uma grande invasão intergalática ao terceiro planeta do sistema solar (mais detalhes no livro "the day of the pink pussie", o terceiro dessa épica trilogia, coming soon.) - Mas então... Meu amor por você não passa de mera sugestão hipnótica? - Exatamente: Deus inventou o hímen para proteger os homens brancos dessas ondas telepáticas e nocivas, por isso é tão importante que as mulheres se casem virgens, Pedrinho! Nesse momento pude ver toda a extensão do poder de Deus: Ele foi capaz de restaurar a pureza de Narizinho não para que eu pudesse me locupletar em suas carnes tenras e rosadas, e sim para que eu lutasse com mais fervor por suas causas! A partir daquele instante minha alma foi finalmente lavada de toda a angústia e hesitação, e finalmente vi o que precisava ver: Apenas o sangue necrosado de Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva circulava em minhas veias, não precisava arrastar o esqueleto de sua herança maldita pelo resto de minha vida. Estava pronto para o troco... ... - Lula! Ainda não acabou! - Impossível! Não faz nem um minuto que você desmaiou, você deveria dormir pelo menos cinco dias para se recuperar daquele golpe! - Você já deveria saber que para Deus nada é impossível! - Não! O único com poderes para me impedir! Não é justo! - Aprecie com moderação seus últimos momentos na terra, pois os próximos você passará no inferno, criatura infame! Já estou cansado dessa sua cara lavada de bonequinho mimado! - Por Stálin, que energia monstruosa... será esse o verdadeiro poder... - SIM LULA! ESSE É O VERDADEIRO PODER DE DEUS! MALDITO SEJA O SANGUE QUE TE GERA, MALDITO SEJA, LULA! GOLPE DA PATA DO CARCARÁ DE DIAMANTE! ... ... ... ... Bem, bem, muito bem, caros trova/leitores, sei o que vocês devem estar pensando: Viva! Finalmente o mundo está livre da sombra nefasta de nosso presidente, Pedrinho conseguiu dar o golpe final em seu corpo, exterminando-o de uma vez por todas. Mas as coisas parecem não ir muito para as forças da democracia internacional e conservadora no mundo, pois o destino quis dar um terrível golpe em favor das forças do comunismo e da mudrunguice. Pois, no momento em que me preparava para despachar de uma vez por todas o grande inimigo da humanidade, José Serra e Draúzio Varella invadem a redação do Nononon aos berros: - Pedrinho, nãoooooo... Covardemente, todos os membros da sinistra organização de esquerda sacam metralhadoras e começam a alvejar o governador de São Paulo. Com lágrimas nos olhos vi seu corpo sendo perfurado por milhares de projéteis, se estrebuchando em câmera lenta e melancólica. A única coisa que consigui fazer foi dar um último grito: - Serra... nããããããããooooooo.... continua... De volta ao sítio do Pica-Pau amarelo: Pós epílogo final de filme triste Foi com extremo pesar que segurei o corpo agonizante de José Serra. Seu olhar ainda exudava a fibra de um estadista generoso e incorruptível: - Serra... why, WHY! - Pedrinho, você não entende... - Não entende o quê... Eu ia acabar com esse câncer de uma vez por todas... - Era isso o que ele queria, o monstro facista: Fomentar a confrontação bélica ao invés do debate de idéias e alternância de poder, o verdadeiro cerne em que se baseia a democracia liberal... - Eu, eu... não consigo entender... - Agora eu compreendo: Devemos acabar com essa corja nas urnas... Somente nas urnas... gahhh ... ... ... Não havia mais nada a ser dito, nem eu tinha capacidade na época para apreender o significado profundo daquilo que tentava transmitir a mim: Passei minha mão sobre suas pálpebras e deixei que seu espírito pudesse descansar até o dia do juízo. ... São seis horas da tarde de um dia triste e cinzento de outubro em São Paulo, visto de uma janela pequena de uma cubículo ainda menor. Na tv de madeira passa um boletim da apuração da eleição presidencial, que indica a vitória acachapante de Dilma Roussef em cima do candidato Aécio Neves, turbinada pela máquina estatal e pela morte misteriosa do governador de São Paulo José Serra. A última vez que vi seu corpo foi em uma caixão de mogno em uma tarde chuvosa no Bexiga, no dia mais triste que tenho memória. Carregado pelos membros da liga da justiça, seu caixão viajou melancolicamante ao interior de um buraco, sendo engolfado por uma massa considerável de terra vermelha, a mesma que pisei durante tanto tempo em minha infância e na minha viagem de volta ao sítio de minha vó. No meio do alto clero do tucanato pude ver Aécio Neves, absolutamente impassível e digno, uma verdadeira fortaleza em seu luto. No entanto, meus olhos de Junquie puderam captar os últimos vestígios de um pó fino e branco debaixo de seu nariz. Podia ver claramente que estava envolvido com a conspiração. Estávamos perdidos. ... Não há nada mais a fazer nesse apartamento, pois só espero pelo inevitável. Já passa da meia-noite, e a vitória do governo é questão de tempo. Olho pela janela e vejo um furgão da polícia federal. Não sei quando eles virão me pegar. Talvez quando estiver totalmente esgotado, para acordar sobressaltado e completamente apavorado, esmagado pelos meus pesadelos irriquietos. Talvez eles já estejam subindo os degraus do prédio, como um nuvem de gafanhotos. Só sei que em algum lugar do tempo a vir, o delegado Protógenes, o sabujo de caça de Lula arrombará a porta do apartamento e gritará: - Pedrinho! Teje Preso! Fim ... Cena: Mãe e filha saem em silêncio de uma sala de cinema, carregadas de refrigerante e embalagens vazias de Pipoca Nhac!: ''- Filha...'' ''- ...'' ''- Filha!'' ''- O que foi, mamãe.'' ''- Você parece triste, meu amor. O que foi? A pipoca nhac! não estava boa?'' ''- Que blasfêmia, mamãe! Sabe que a pipoca nhac! é a única pipoca cem por cento tenderlícia da galáxia!'' ''- Sei... Então ficou triste por causa do filme?'' ''- Claro, mamãe! Fiquei torcendo o filme inteiro para que o Pedrinho vencesse a conspiração de esquerda, e no final ele acaba sendo preso, indo para os porões da polícia federal...'' ''- Minha filhinha, você tem que ver que é só um filme...'' - Mas tudo isso é mentira? ''- Em termos: A conspiração de esquerda realmente existe, tramando contra tudo que faz a civilização branca e ocidental ser o que é.'' ''- É mesmo?'' ''- Sim, minha paixão. E sabe o que devemos fazer para impedir que as coisas ruins que acontecem no filme não ocorram de verdade?'' ''- Não, mamãe.'' ''- Simples: a gente deve votar no José Serra em 2010!'' ''- É mesmo, mamãe! Que legal! Eu tenho tanto mamãe, me dá um abraço!'' A duas dão um abraço longo e apertado. Nesse momento de alegria, no entanto, um negro suspeito se aproxima das duas, sorrateiramente. ... ''- Mamãe, socorro! Um assaltante tá atrás da gente! Ahhhhh!'' ''- Calma, Filhinha, esse é só o Seu Jorge!'' ''- Seu Jorge?'' ''- Isso mesmo! Eu chamei ele para dar um final mais alegre para o livro!'' ''- Que legal mamãe! Me dá outro abração! hahahaha...'' O cantor ''supercool pega seu violão e começa cantar uma música, a última para encerrar com uma nota de esperança esse relato inacreditável:'' Filme triste que me fez chorar... Meu broto me avisou que ia estudar (aiaiaiai) E ao cinema eu fui me distrair (aiaiaiai) Ao chegar nem quis acreditar, eu vi meu bem sentado com alguém em frente a mim. Os dois agarradinhos eu notei (aiaiaiai) A minha melhor amiga me traiu. (aiaiaiai) Trocavam beijos e eu quase morri. E do princípio ao fim do filme eu chorei OuOuOu Filme triste que me fez chorar E ao chegar em casa mamãe viu (aiaiaiai) Os meus olhos vermelhos de chorar (aiaiaiai) E abraçada a ela eu expliquei que o filme foi tão triste que eu até chorei... OuOuOu Filme triste que me fez chorar...